


Scelte di cuore e di testa

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [40]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Triangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sinisa è sicuro che Alessio soffra della loro differenza d'età e del fatto che non possono vivere la loro relazione in modo normale e più libero, perciò decide per lui di portare avanti quel che è sicuro è meglio. Alessio non la prenderà bene, anzi. Sarà davvero un duro colpo e senza Leo vicino probabilmente non ne uscirebbe mai. Ma davvero si tratta di uscirne o forse solo di resistere per dimostrare a Sinisa che si sbaglia?





	1. Non fa rumore

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è di 9 capitoli già scritti tutti, sarà pubblicata un po’ a settimana. I protagonisti sono Alessio, Sinisa e Leo. L’ho scritta in primavera, quando ormai Leo mi andava bene e volevo sfruttarlo un po’ notando che aveva instaurato un rapporto particolare con Ale e poi volevo torturare un po’ la mia OTP milanista, Ale e Sinisa. Detto questo si capisce cosa combino, ma non come la faccio finire. Adesso col senno di poi sappiamo che Leo è tornato alla Juve, ma ormai questa fic era già scritta e non ho toccato niente.  
> Avevo preparato alla cosa, Sinisa, le sue convinzioni e le sue ragioni sul peso che è sicuro si porta Ale nella loro relazione difficile. Saprà Alessio spuntarla o questa è davvero la fine? Nel mentre lì c’è un Leo pronto a vivere un insperato sogno proibito. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SCELTE DI CUORE E DI TESTA

  
1\. NON FA RUMORE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli14.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo7.png)

  
Sarebbe stato onesto.  
Sapeva cosa andava fatto e l’avrebbe fatto, sapeva anche che sarebbe stato difficile.   
Sarebbe stata dura, ma alla fine avrebbe capito ed accettato, non aveva scelta, non poteva farci nulla, avrebbe potuto solo accettare la realtà.   
Sinisa sapeva che era la cosa migliore per Alessio, lo sapeva dolorosamente.   
Probabilmente la cosa più difficile della sua vita, probabilmente la peggiore dopo la guerra a casa sua.   
  
‘Te lo scrivo perché nero su bianco tu non potrai farci nulla, consumerai queste righe fino ad impararle a memorie, le rifiuterai, griderai, spaccherai tutto. Volerai da me appena potrai e farai una sceneggiata, farai tutto quel che è in tuo potere per convincermi a tornare sui miei passi, ma non cambierò idea. Mi conosci e sai che quando decido è così.   
Te l’ho spiegato bene di persona e sai perché lo faccio, sai anche che l’avrei fatto.   
Il nostro sogno è stato inaspettato e non voluto, ma l’ho accettato e colto come è venuto, ho vissuto ogni cosa come mi arrivava ed ho fatto tutto quello che mi sentivo e che volevo. Non ho rimpianti e tornerei indietro perché è stato il periodo più bello della mia vita.   
Non è un capriccio ma una consapevolezza ponderata, ho evitato di guardare per molto, ma non posso più tirarmi indietro. Bisogna essere uomini e fare le cose che vanno fatte.   
Ti ho sempre detto che le nostre differenze ci uniscono, ma c’è una differenza che non potrà mai farlo. So cosa significo per te e so che mi ami sinceramente e che ti sto dando un duro colpo, ma un giorno la supererai e ne uscirai più forte e saprai che ho fatto bene, un giorno lo capirai.   
26 anni non sono pochi e peseranno sempre più, specie perché non siamo persone qualunque che possono vivere la loro relazione come vogliono, siamo amanti, io ho la mia famiglia, abbiamo un lavoro pubblico, siamo sotto l’occhio di tutti. La nostra è una storia che si può vivere solo fra quattro mura ed anche se possiamo compensare con la qualità del tempo che passiamo fra noi e magari organizzando qualche viaggio in posti sconosciuti, non è vita questa. Non è questo il modo di vivere una relazione.   
Una relazione deve essere libertà e questa, soprattutto per te, non lo è.   
Tu mi ami ma soprattutto mi adori sin da piccolo, se mi avessi conosciuto senza avermi mai adorato sono sicuro che sarebbe stato tutto diverso.   
La nostra età ti pesa e ti peserà sempre più. Meriti una relazione alla tua portata, da vivere apertamente e liberamente, invecchiare insieme, vivere le stesse esperienze insieme, avere gli stessi problemi e le stesse gioie.   
Ti auguro di trovare un ragazzo vicino a te d’età, brillante, coraggioso e dalle idee chiare che non abbia paura di nulla. Che ti ami fino alle viscere e che non ti lasci mai andare e che ti faccia ridere. Ti auguro un ragazzo che abbia tutto quello che cerchi, con cui fare le cose insieme alla luce del sole, se vi va.   
Ora non capirai, mi odierai e combatterai e ti amo anche per questo, perché sapevo che avevi questo splendido carattere.   
Mi ricordi i fiori d’acciaio. Fiori splendidi ed apparentemente delicati, ma in realtà indistruttibili.   
Sii come i fiori d’acciaio e non mi deluderai mai.   
Perdonami, un giorno. Non cambierò mai idea perché so che questo è meglio per te ed io ti amo, spero che tu mi creda perché è importante che tu capisca.   
Vivi la tua vita a pieno con coraggio e a testa alta.   
Per sempre tuo.   
Sinisa’  
  
Sinisa l’aveva riscritta dieci volte ed aveva dovuto interrompersi perché piangeva e non riusciva a vedere i tasti del computer che pigiava con una certa difficoltà di suo.   
Quando la inviò spense il cellulare, non avrebbe risposto alle sue chiamate né letto i suoi messaggi perché sarebbe stato peggio. Questo l’avrebbe fatto infuriare, ma non avrebbe potuto volare da lui subito perché ormai era in volo con la squadra per la partita del week end, perciò sarebbe passato un po’ di tempo prima del suo arrivo lì a Roma da lui. A quel punto l’avrebbe incontrato, ma sarebbe stato più calmo e non nella foga del momento, più ragionevole.   
Sperava in qualche amico fidato in grado di farlo ragionare e calmare, magari Leo alla fine poteva essere utile.   
Alla fine avrebbe capito, non aveva scelta.   
Lo faceva per lui. Doveva accettarlo e basta, un giorno l’avrebbe ringraziato.   
  
  
Quando il mondo ti crolla addosso non fa rumore.  
Quando ti crolla addosso non c’è una musica spettacolare e tragica che inonda il mondo circostante, non ci sono odori da luogo sacro e nemmeno luci diverse che creano atmosfera.  
Quando il mondo ti crolla addosso è tutto in silenzio e spesso nessuno si accorge di nulla, specie se tu sei in camera d’albergo a leggere le mail dal tuo cellulare.  
La fronte si aggrotta, gli occhi strabuzzano e la mano che regge il telefono trema vistosamente.   
Improvvisamente il tuo IPhone ultimo modello dallo schermo grande come una casa non è abbastanza grande, così tiri fuori il portatile e rileggi perché deve esserci una postilla o magari hai visto male.   
Il mittente è lui, l’oggetto è ‘perdonami’ e l’ha spedita dal suo indirizzo privato, quello che nessun altro sa che esiste. Si è registrato col nome di ‘Lo Scemo’, gliel’ha aperta lui quella mail apposta per potersi scambiare mail, file, foto, documenti senza usare il non propriamente sicuro whatsapp, anche se poi usa sempre whatsapp lo stesso e quell’indirizzo mail lo usa di rado.   
Così rileggi e il testo è sempre uguale, le parole non cambiano ed è lui, lui per davvero.   
No, quando il mondo ti crolla addosso non ci sono rumori, il cuore si spezza ma non c’è un ‘crack’ che lo rende noto a qualcuno. Lo senti tu e senti il fiato che manca, i nervi che tremano sotto la pelle, gli occhi che bruciano mentre li sgrani terrorizzato. Bruciano da matti.   
Ma è solo quando prendi il telefono e lo chiami e lui ce l’ha spento che capisci che è vero, perché se fosse stato un terribile scherzo non l’avrebbe torturato più a lungo dei secondi impiegati per leggere.   
Allora realizzi che è dolorosamente vero, lui ti ha lasciato ed il mondo è appena crollato.   
  
\- Andiamo? - La voce di Leo risuonò come se lo svegliasse da un brutto sogno, quando lo guardò Alessio tornò bruscamente alla realtà e con gli occhi spiritati, sgranati e lucidi di chi stava per scoppiare a piangere, col telefono all’orecchio a chiamare ossessivamente Sinisa senza successo, si alzò in piedi di scatto raccogliendo il necessario per partire.   
Leo lo guardò spaesato capendo che stava succedendo qualcosa, anche se non aveva idea di cosa.   
\- Ale? - Chiese mettendosi istintivamente davanti alla porta, come se capisse che non stava andando a cena con gli altri della squadra.   
\- Devo andare. - Disse categorico cercando qualcosa senza trovarlo e per quello buttando all’aria tutto il suo borsone da viaggio. - Dove cazzo è! -   
\- Cosa cerchi? - Chiese Leo cercando di rimanere calmo.   
\- Il telefono! - Rispose secco Alessio. Leo gli indicò la mano.   
\- Ce l’hai in mano... - Alessio realizzò che stava ancora cercando di chiamare Sinisa col solo risultato di una segreteria telefonica a cui si rassegnò a lasciargli un messaggio.   
\- Pezzo di merda, se non mi rispondi vengo lì e ti ammazzo! - Ringhiò in stretto dialetto romano, furioso. Leo rimase basito, spalancando gli occhi. Poi lo vide mettersi l’auricolare e richiamare per poi lasciare un altro messaggio in segreteria.   
\- Ovvio che non rispondi, allora vengo lì e basta! Ti conviene accendere lo stracazzo di telefono o piombo lì da tua moglie! - Continuò sempre più feroce Alessio mentre adesso cercava qualcos’altro che forse non sapeva nemmeno lui.   
\- Io arrivo ed è solo peggio per te! Sei un vigliacco, non si fa per lettera spegnendo il telefono! Hai paura che ti faccio cambiare idea! Allora io vengo lì e vedrai quel lato di me che ti piace tanto e che sei diventato matto a tirare fuori! - La sua voce diruppe ancora nella stanza sempre più concitata e sempre più dialettale, poi rinunciando a qualunque cosa stesse cercando, andò alla porta dove davanti c’era un shoccato Leo che aveva appena scoperto della sua relazione segreta con un uomo sposato.   
Gli shock non erano  stati pochi tutti in un attimo, ma capiva che Alessio era sconvogentemente fuori di sé e che voleva andarsene, così per il momento catalizzò le proprie forze nel cercare di impedirglielo mettendosi davanti alla porta.   
\- Spostati, devo andare! - Disse Ale smettendo di lasciare inutili messaggi in segreteria. Leo scosse il capo spaventato e deciso, non l’aveva mai visto così.  
I due in quei mesi si erano finalmente trovati ed erano diventati amici, Leo aveva smesso di ‘fare’ e si era limitato ad ‘essere’, questo aveva fatto breccia in Alessio che l’aveva accolto e rivalutato tantissimo trovandolo una persona piacevole ed ‘adatta’ ad ogni situazione, soprattutto affidabile e divertente.   
Non al punto, però, da confidarsi circa la propria relazione segreta.   
Cosa che però stava per succedere, anzi, che era appena successa.   
\- Non puoi Ale, siamo con la squadra a Torino, domani abbiamo la Juve! Non puoi muoverti se non vuoi essere estromesso dalla rosa seduta stante per chissà quanti giorni! Pensi che con Gattuso si scherzi? È Ringhio, dannazione! - Leo cercò di farlo ritornare in sé, ma non era facile perché Ale aveva l’aria di uno che non stava ascoltando una parola, infatti lo prese e lo spostò di peso usando anche forza bruta che lo sorprese.  
Per poco cadde di lato, ma si riprese e gli mise la mano sul petto spingendolo usando altrettanto forza per impedirgli di andarsene.   
\- Non te lo posso far fare! Ora sei sconvolto, ma fidati di me! -   
\- CAZZO DEVO ANDARE INVECE! -  Tuonò furioso Alessio allontanandosi da lui per poterlo aggirare, in qualche modo doveva uscire da quella porta, lui doveva andare da Sinisa a Roma, non poteva proprio rimanere lì ora.   
\- Cristo Santo, che momento d’oro per lasciarti! - Imprecò fra sé e sé Leo che non sapeva proprio come fare per fermarlo, stava considerando l’idea di prenderlo a sberle, poi si ricordò che quelle porte potevano essere bloccate usando la chiave elettronica, in quel momento le loro due erano insieme appoggiate nel ripiano vicino all’uscio, così Leo allungò la mano veloce, le prese entrambe e la bloccò inserendola fino a far diventare rossa la spia, poi se le mise entrambe nell’elastico dei boxer, infine si spostò lasciandolo fare il toro.   
Alessio capì che l’aveva bloccato dentro e col cervello totalmente disinserito stile Sinisa prima di prendersi un rosso, si avvicinò per infilargli le mani nei pantaloni, al che Leo realizzò che l’avrebbe anche violentato se necessario, così per la propria incolumità, sconvolto che dovesse arrivare a tanto, si infilò in bagno e si chiuse a chiave dentro.   
Il cuore per un momento batté a folle velocità mentre anche un filo di paura lo attanagliava. Non paura per quel che Ale poteva fargli, ma per la situazione assurda.   
Infine capendo che Ale batteva stile Jack di Shining e che lui quindi sembrava Wendy, si mise a ridere stemperando la tensione salita in un attimo alle stelle insieme al testosterone. Si guardò il pacco che iniziò a gonfiarsi e si diede del malato.   
\- Sono un demente. - Si ammonì mentre Ale batteva sulla porta cercando di buttarla giù. Leo si appoggiò con la schiena e la nuca, poi sospirò e scosse la testa calmandosi e prendendosi tempo per realizzare seriamente cosa stava succedendo.   
\- Impossibile che sia vero. - Pensò poi cercando di conciliare l’immagine carina e coccolosa di Ale. Certo ogni tanto dava di matto e si faceva espellere o prendeva gialli, insomma, non era un santo, ma erano più raptus.   
Ricordò del discorso di Suso che gli diceva del suo lato romano e capì cosa intendeva.   
\- Verranno a cercarci, devo calmarlo in qualche modo. Si stancherà di fare il matto! Avrà avuto delle scariche di adrenalina così forti che dovrebbe sfinirsi. -   
I pugni iniziarono a calare d’intensità, fino a che finalmente smise e ci fu per un po’ solo silenzio. Leo sospirò sollevato tendendo l’orecchio verso la porta a cui appoggiava, non parlò subito, cercò di capire se era vivo o se si fosse squartato dalla disperazione.   
\- Ale? - Chiamò preoccupato dal silenzio completo. Niente.   
Leo si girò con il viso verso la porta e bussò da dentro.   
\- Ale sei calmo? Stai bene? Posso uscire? -   
Appiccicò l’orecchio sperando di sentire qualcosa, qualunque cosa e finalmente sentì.  
Un singhiozzo.  
Da come l’aveva sentito probabilmente era appoggiato alla porta. Leo sospirò sollevato, ma prima di aprire decise di nascondere bene le due chiavi elettroniche.   
A momenti sarebbero venuti a cercarlo, doveva avvertire qualcuno che non stavano bene e che non scendevano, ma al tempo stesso non dovevano allarmare nessuno altrimenti sarebbero venuti coi medici e la cavalleria.   
Leo stava pensando a ventimila cosa pratiche utili quando aprì la porta, fece in tempo a prenderlo di riflesso prima di vederselo cadere giù ai piedi. Leo afferrò Ale da sotto le ascelle e se lo issò addosso abbracciandolo mentre lo tirava su dritto.   
Era appoggiato alla porta a piangere e probabilmente l’effetto adrenalina l’aveva esaurito togliendogli le forze.   
O forse il pianto era così profondo da tagliargli i fili. Era successo, l’aveva visto accadere ai compagni quando avevano perso le finali di Champions, alcuni di essi erano stati inconsolabili dopo aver corso e sperato per novanta minuti ed alla fine le gambe non gli avevano retto.   
\- Ale, dai... - Mormorò piano portandolo al letto, Ale docile si lasciò portare lì e si sedette come un bambino influenzato, Leo si sedette vicino a lui circondandogli le spalle col braccio attirandolo a sé. Nascose il viso contro il suo collo lasciando le mani abbandonate in grembo come se non avesse nemmeno la forza di nascondere il proprio viso stravolto di lacrime.   
Leo rabbrividì.   
Alessio singhiozzava come se non riuscisse nemmeno a respirare.  
Cosa si dice davanti ad un dolore così totale e profondo? Cosa dici quando non sai proprio niente di lui e della sua storia e te ne rendi conto solo ora?   
Forse è meglio non dire nient; forse, dopotutto, il silenzio è la migliore soluzione.  
Leo così non fece nulla se non ascoltare il suo pianto e abbracciarlo paziente e fraterno.   
Non fece altro che quello.   
Controllando l’ora prese il telefono.   
\- Devo avvertire qualcuno o verranno a cercarci. - Disse piano facendo sussultare Alessio al suono della sua voce, abituato al silenzio ed al pianto.   
\- Suso e Gigio. - Mormorò piano roco.   
\- Come? - Chiese sorpreso che parlasse.   
\- Suso e Gigio sono i soli che sanno. Avverti loro, si inventeranno qualcosa. -   
\- Vuoi... vuoi che li faccia venire? Magari ti senti meglio a parlare con loro? - Alessio ripensò a Juraj, anche lui sapeva bene tutto ed uno come lui sarebbe stato utile. Pensò che probabilmente sarebbe stata la volta buona per finire a letto insieme, perché era così che Juraj consolava gli altri o si distraeva o festeggiava. Sorrise all’idea. Avrebbe realizzato il suo sogno, se solo non fosse stato in Turchia.   
Perché quando si è sconvolti si fanno sempre delle cazzate, per distrarsi dal dolore assoluto che ti attanaglia, per pensare poi a come uscire da quel casino che hai appena creato.  
O, magari, per vendicarti.  
O forse solo per quel calore che ti manca improvvisamente, per riempire il vuoto, per sconfiggere quel gelo che senti crescere come un cancro, che ti fa tremare.  
Alessio iniziò a tremare dopo la risata grottesca.   
\- Non voglio nessuno, voglio solo lui. Ho bisogno di vederlo. - Disse piano continuando a tremare. Leo scrisse così ai due da lui indicati sperando che poi gli portassero qualcosa da mangiare perché non poteva morire di fame così.   
Poi mise giù il telefono e sentendolo scuotersi non per il pianto che si era esaurito come ogni altra emozione violenta, lo abbracciò meglio usando entrambe le braccia, strofinando le mani sulla schiena e sul braccio opposto a quello contro di sé.   
\- Lo vedrai domani sera. Non puoi ora, Ale. Va della tua carriera. Sei un calciatore professionista e domani c’è la Juve, non puoi darti per malato e volare da lui. Devi tenere duro. So che è impossibile, ma devi. Domani sera scenderai in campo e calpestando l’erba vivrai un incantesimo. Ti dimenticherai di tutto, per novanta minuti sarai solo un calciatore, non un ragazzo dal cuore spezzato. Poi tornerai ad essere quel ragazzo che soffre e andrai a spaccare la faccia al tuo uomo. - Sentendoglielo dire Alessio realizzò di aver appena condiviso con lui una parte davvero grossa di sé, pensò che forse gliene doveva parlare, spiegare, ma si ribellò totalmente all’idea. La bocca si cucì, la lingua si annodò e il tremore aumentò.   
Leo stava cercando di capire come dovesse fare con lui, sperava che si aprisse e ne parlasse, gli avrebbe fatto bene. Fra l’altro era ancora shoccato per quanto successo ed appreso in pochissimo, era stato come un uragano forza dieci che si abbatteva senza preavviso. Era addirittura riuscito ad avere paura di lui. Se non era morto era un miracolo, gli aveva tolto tipo dieci anni di vita.   
Ci stava ancora pensando mentre gli carezzava il braccio con la mano che gli circondava la schiena, quando Alessio di nuovo in fase imprevedibile alzò la testa e senza dargli tempo di capire, pensare, realizzare, si ritrovò con la sua mano che gli afferrava il colletto della felpa e lo tirava a sé.   
Poi la sua bocca sulla propria a dargli l’ennesimo shock della giornata.  
Leo spalancò gli occhi e per un momento credette di essere in uno dei suoi sogni, ma poi la sensazione troppo bella gli fece capire che era tutto reale.   
Troppo reale.   
E stonato.  
Leo si irrigidì e gli mise una mano sul petto spingendolo deciso, sfilò via la propria bocca dalla sua e lo guardò con fermezza senza fare un dramma di quanto accaduto.   
Una delle fasi, si disse. La vendetta.   
\- Non lo ferirai, così. Ferirai solo te stesso. Lui non sa cosa stai facendo per vendicarti. - Alessio continuando a tenergli la maglia gli scivolò anche con la mano dietro il collo e sulla nuca attirandolo ancora a sé senza mollare la presa.   
\- Glielo farò sapere. Prima lo faccio e poi glielo dico! - Alessio per niente in sé tentò ancora di baciarlo, ma Leo rimase fermo nel respingerlo e scuotere la testa.   
\- Ale, non sei in te, non vuoi davvero farlo. Sei sconvolto e vuoi solo ferirlo come ti ha ferito lui, ma fidati che non ti aiuterà, dopo. - Alessio non voleva essere aiutato o sentirsi meglio, voleva solo affondare una lama come Sinisa aveva affondato in lui.   
Cercò ancora di attirarlo a sé spingendosi verso di lui, ma Leo in risposta lo abbracciò forte e veloce, impedendogli di portare la sua bocca in posti inappropriati. Mentre dentro di sé si odiava per la propria correttezza.  
Aveva voluto Alessio dal primo giorno di ritiro, poi ci aveva litigato ed era stato difficile capirsi, ma una volta instaurato un rapporto era stato sempre meglio.  
Quel ragazzo era meraviglioso sotto ogni punto di vista e molto più maturo della sua età.   
Ora capiva perché.   
Lo strinse mentre si sentiva male perché amava così tanto un altro che sicuramente non ci sarebbe mai stata storia, ma non era innamorato o chissà cosa.  
Era solo un enorme rimpianto.   
Il rimpianto per la bellissima storia che avrebbe potuto avere con lui, sicuramente una di quelle che ti segnano per sempre. Perché con quelli come lui, le storie segnavano sempre.


	2. Come sono finito qua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa ha lasciato Alessio sul serio, anche se non è facile per lui nonostante sia convinto della propria scelta. Ale non l'ha presa per niente bene e a cercare di tenere insieme i pezzi è Leo il quale ha una bella cotta per il bel romano e cerca di non approfittare di lui ora che è così fragile. Intanto vediamo come trascorrono la notte e la sera i due cuori spezzati.

2\. COME SONO FINITO QUA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli15.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo9.png)

  
\- Non so come abbia fatto lui a lasciarti né perché l’abbia fatto, ma non penso sia stato facile. Perché è così facile volerti! - Leo se lo fece sfuggire, scosso da quanto succedeva ed in questo Alessio si distrasse capendo il sottinteso.   
\- Tu... tu provi... tu... - Appena lo capì fu come se gli riattaccassero una spina, si separò immediatamente tornando subito in sé, con una capacità di ripresa micidiale che basì Leo.   
Guardandolo in viso e messo a nudo improvvisamente, arrossì e si strinse nelle spalle grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca. Sorrise dolcemente e fu lieto di poterlo lasciare, sciolse le mani da lui, sebbene a malincuore ma anche contento perché non sapeva quanto sarebbe potuto resistere.   
\- Non provo niente, è solo che ho sempre avuto un debole per te da subito. - Ale pensò che allora ci aveva visto giusto, ma non lo disse riprendendosi piano piano mentre la propria attenzione si spostava su di lui e non più su di sé e Sinisa.   
\- Scusami. - Disse solo asciugandosi il viso stravolto di lacrime, così bello nonostante fosse rosso e gli occhi tanto piccoli e gonfi di pianto.   
\- Non devi, è tutto a posto. Anche io vengo da una lunghissima storia finita male ed in modo sfinente, fra l’altro fuori dal matrimonio perciò credimi che ti capisco. Completamente. - Con questo lo guardò negli occhi dando conferma che era con un ragazzo, ma Alessio sapeva anche con chi. Gigi ovviamente. Chi non lo sapeva?   
\- Perciò è finita? È per questo che te ne sei andato? - In quel momento Leo capì che Ale aveva capito e senza fare nomi né dare conferme, continuò pacato e malinconico.   
\- Era finita da un po’, abbiamo provato a farla funzionare ma non ci siamo riusciti. Quando me ne sono andato sono lentamente rinato ed anche il nostro rapporto a distanza pare funzioni meglio. Io lo amo e lo amerò per sempre. - Era strano dirlo ad alta voce. Dire ‘lo amo’. Alessio sorrise con dolore, rivedendosi.   
\- E come avete fatto? Come fai a viverlo e accettarlo e ad essere sereno? - Chiese con impeto, disperato, sperando che avesse delle risposte, che potesse aiutarlo.   
\- È stato difficile ed a volte mi pento di tutto e vorrei solo tornare e riprovarci, ma poi non sopporterei un altro suo rifiuto. Siamo in un equilibrio delicato, un passo falso e si distrugge tutto, il dolore, quello insopportabile che ti fa fare sciocchezze, torna. - Ale sorrise colpevole sapendo che si riferiva a lui. Dopotutto niente di speciale ed unico. Tutto normale, no?  
Cose che vivevano tutti.   
Cose che passavano e superavano tutti.   
\- Ma io non voglio superarlo. Non voglio accettarlo. Non voglio un equilibrio. Io voglio lui perché lui mi ha lasciato per la nostra differenza d’età e perché saremo sempre clandestini come relazione e vuole proteggermi da questo tipo di rapporto difficile. Dice che l’età mi pesa e mi peserà sempre più e non è giusto che io stia con lui e... ventisei anni. Se non pesano a me perché dovrebbe pensarci lui? Ci penso io! - Alessio aveva ripreso a buttarsi, ma almeno parlava a ruota libera e più parlava, più Leo capiva. Ma Ale non se ne rendeva conto. - E siamo lontani, ma tanto lui vive con la famiglia giù a Roma dove vivono i miei, ci vado spessissimo lo stesso. E poi i soldi non ci mancano ed ora non lavora, ma quest’estate ricomincerà, ancora non sappiamo dove, ma sicuramente... - Leo impallidì mettendosi una mano sulla bocca spontaneo.   
\- È Sinisa Mihajlovic?! - Alessio realizzò solo lì di aver parlato davvero troppo e si interruppe trattenendo il fiato.   
\- Cazzo. - Imprecò. Leo alzò le mani vedendolo nel panico, di nuovo a non capire cosa fare, cosa dire, e cercò di tranquillizzarlo sebbene superare lo shock più grande degli ultimi anni non fosse facile.   
\- Non... non lo dirò a nessuno... è solo che... Ale, ma sei masochista? - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo non sapendo se ridere o arrabbiarsi.   
\- Perché lo dicono tutti? - Ma poi gli uscì una specie di lamento simile ad un pianto che inghiottì e Leo tornò a circondargli le spalle protettivo.   
\- Per questo. - Gli indicò col dito il viso pieno di lacrime.   
Alessio capì cosa intendeva ed in effetti non poteva dissentire.   
\- Ci ha dato proprio dentro. A quanto pare avete tutti ragione. - Ripensò a chi lo sapeva, perfino mister Montella lo sapeva e gli aveva esattamente detto se fosse masochista.   
Leo sorrise vedendo che cercava di alleggerirsi per risalire, così gli carezzò la testa appoggiandogliela contro la propria spalla, sentendolo meno fuori controllo di prima.   
Lasciarono un po’ di tempo, Leo ripensò alle motivazioni che gli aveva detto Ale, ma non sapeva cosa dire. Forse non c’era niente da dire.   
\- Quanto tempo ci avete messo a trovare il vostro equilibrio e ad accettarlo? -   
\- Dovevo accettarlo io, è una decisione che aveva preso lui. Io ho fatto di tutto, ho tentato ogni cosa ma non c’è stato verso. Alla fine ho mollato e me ne sono andato. È stato come quando la palla entra in rete dopo novanta fottutissimi minuti che tenti il goal e non entra mai. Il goal del 93esimo di testa su calcio d’angolo, prima del fischio finale. - Alessio sorrise ammirato e colpito dall’analogia che gli faceva capire molto bene cosa intendeva.   
Invidiandolo.   
\- Non eravate giusti? Non ne potevi più? - Non capiva bene come fosse stato possibile che nel mollare si fosse sentito meglio.   
Leo si oscurò cercando di tirare fuori qualcosa di cui non aveva mai parlato a nessuno. Inghiottì a vuoto e si strinse nelle spalle lasciandolo andare, Alessio si raddrizzò di nuovo guardandolo paziente.   
\- Non lo so. Lui diceva che non voleva tenermi legato a sé per sempre, che il tempo stava finendo e che io facevo molti sacrifici per lui. Erano idee sue. Non mi ha mai dato retta. Ho perso mille energie combattendo per questa cosa, alla fine penso di essere stato solo sfinito. Penso che combatti finché ne hai, quando non ne hai più lasci andare e stai meglio, ma solo se prima hai fatto tutto l’impossibile. - Alessio strinse le labbra capendo bene cosa intendeva, anche se non si immaginava a lasciar perdere e a stare meglio. Lui l’avrebbe spuntata perché sapeva che Sinisa l’amava. Non c’erano santi. Punto.   
\- Una volta qua sei stato meglio? - Leo piegò la testa di lato.   
\- Non ho avuto un inizio facile, no? - Alessio ricordò quanto era stato bloccato e pensando fosse colpa della pressione che aveva, gli aveva dato dei consigli che sembrava fossero serviti. Evidentemente era stato altro dietro.   
Evidentemente non sapevi mai cosa c’era dietro un sorriso od un’espressione. Mai.   
\- Mi dispiace. Non te l’ho reso facile. - Leo rise illuminandosi, dandogli una spinta con la spalla.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze. Tu mi hai distratto, mi hai aiutato molto indirettamente. Volevo far funzionare la cosa perché istintivamente mi piacevi, eri una ventata di aria pulita, la prima volta che ho pensato di voler fare qualche tentativo per distrarmi. La prima. - Alessio arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo.   
\- Ti ho reso la vita dura. - Si sentiva colpevole d’avergli rovinato la risalita, ma non l’aveva fatto di proposito. Leo continuò ridendo, Alessio si sentiva meglio sentendolo parlare e ridere, raccontava di qualcosa di difficile come se fosse stata una passeggiata.  
Se ci era arrivato Leo, ci poteva arrivare anche lui, si disse.   
Ma voleva arrivarci perché si era ripreso Sinisa.   
\- Combattere per qualcos’altro, un bel rapporto con te, un posto sereno in squadra, ritrovare il mio gioco, sono state le mie terapie. Senza tutto questo non sarei risalito. Qualche settimana fa gli ho fatto gli auguri e cercavo qualche foto degna ed ho capito che stavo bene, che finalmente stavo bene. -   
Alessio rimase a bocca aperta, ammirato e colpito di quanto gli diceva. Davvero sorpreso che si potesse arrivare a quel livello.   
\- Sono contento che ci sei riuscito. - Poi abbassò gli occhi. - Io combatterò, ma non per superarlo. Combatterò per riprendermelo. A costo di ucciderlo! - Concluse guardandolo con un sorriso di scuse, come se dovesse giustificare la propria indelicatezza dopo quella sorta di dichiarazione. Leo capì e sorrise dandogli un altro colpetto con la spalla.   
\- Ed è giusto che tu lo faccia. Finché ne hai. Quando sarai sfinito da non poterne più, se non ce l’avrai fatta, io sarò qua. Perché so come ci si sente. - Leo si rifaceva alla propria esperienza che alla fine era stata negativa in quanto non era tornato con il suo compagno, ma era positiva perché ne era uscito ed era risalito.   
Non glielo avrebbe detto, ma a quel punto era pronto a riprovare un’altra storia, non seria da subito, ma nemmeno per puro divertimento.   
Solo un tentativo. Qualcosa che non aveva avuto fino a che era stato alla Juve, con Gigi lì.   
Se Alessio fosse stato libero e disponibile l’avrebbe fatto. Lo vide riprendere il cellulare come se si risvegliasse da un lungo sogno.   
“Domani lo rivedrò e sarà shoccante, ma forse sarà bello perché capirò una volta di più se davvero l’ho superata o a che punto sono. Un’altra prova da affrontare. Ma penso di potercela fare.”  
Vide Alessio provare a chiamarlo di nuovo senza successo, lo vide abbattersi e deprimersi e si chiese se non avesse dovuto accettare di fare sesso con lui per distrarlo, ma sapeva che poi si sarebbe sentito peggio ed anche in colpa, in aggiunta a tutto il resto.   
E poi non l’avrebbe fatto con lui, ma l’avrebbe solo usato.   
Sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma sperava di avere un’altra occasione, un giorno, e che quella sarebbe poi stata perfetta, nel momento giusto per le giuste motivazioni.   
Lo sperava davvero.   
\- Dai, andiamo in cerca di cibo, ti va? A quest’ora non ci sarà nessuno, corromperò qualche responsabile che tanto mi conoscono. - Leo aveva pernottato diverse notti in quell’albergo e conosceva praticamente tutti.   
Ale all’idea di mangiare voleva vomitare, ma si rese conto che per fargli da balia Leo aveva saltato la cena, così accettò.   
\- Ti accompagno e basta, non mangio niente che vomito. - Leo ridacchiò.   
\- Lo immagino. - Poi prima di recuperare le chiavi magnetiche lo guardò sospettoso. - Scapperai mica? - Alessio finalmente rise, seppure risultò quasi grottesco per gli occhi piccoli e gonfi di un pianto uscito fino a poco prima.   
\- Non ti metterei mai nei guai dopo quel che hai fatto per me. - Leo prese le chiavi e infilatosi le ciabatte, lo guardò senza capire.   
\- E che ho fatto? - Ale si strinse nelle spalle vergognandosene.   
\- Mi hai sopportato nella versione peggiore di me. Penso di averti terrorizzato. - Leo ridendo uscì facendosi seguire da lui a cui non avrebbe mai staccato gli occhi di dosso. Pensava quasi quasi di mettergli un guinzaglio.   
“Giuro che se mi scappa davvero lo ammazzo io, dopo!”  
\- Beh in effetti sei stato abbastanza terrificante. Pensavo che la cosa dell’anima romana fosse una cavolata ma... sei shock puro quando perdi la testa! - Alessio forzò un vago sorriso che a Leo bastò, mettendosi a parlare d’altro e raccontargli le cazzate che aveva fatto in quell’albergo le volte precedenti.   
  
Leo sospirò vedendolo finalmente addormentato, era rimasto sveglio a leggere un po’ tenendo la luce del comodino accesa di proposito per controllare che si mettesse a dormire e non piangesse o non scappasse, per sicurezza aveva bloccato le porte e nascosto di nuovo le chiavi.  
Ora aveva un’aria da angelo, ma prima era sembrato davvero un demonio.  
Quasi impossibile che quello fuori di sé di prima fosse sempre Alessio, mai immaginato un lato simile in uno apparentemente così equilibrato e normale.   
“Questo ti fa perdere ancora di più la testa.” Pensò sporgendosi sul gomito per controllare meglio il suo sonno che era cupo e tormentato, ma profondo.   
Gli scostò un po’ i capelli dalla fronte e nel gesto delicato la fronte aggrottata si distese. Sentendolo nel sonno mentre probabilmente sognava il suo Sinisa, Alessio si girò verso di lui e lo abbracciò.   
Leo si dovette mettere comodo supino e lasciare che si accoccolasse su di lui, ricambiò l’abbraccio sentendosi meschino nell’approfittare di una sua debolezza, per di più mentre dormiva.   
Alessio sognava di essere di nuovo col suo uomo con cui aveva fatto pace mentre lui si lasciava abbracciare.   
“Sinisa...” Pensò shoccato chiudendo la luce. “È davvero masochista. Guarda come l’ha ridotto! E di sicuro mettersi con lui fino ad avere una vera relazione non deve essere stato facile.” Alessio durante la ricerca del cibo gli aveva raccontato della gelosia di Sinisa e della successiva convinzione che Leo fosse perfetto per lui e che voleva si buttasse su di lui, che con lui sarebbe stato più facile e libero, più felice.   
Leo sapeva che in una relazione così non era facile lasciarsi, non lo era in nessuna che fosse stata reale. Perciò anche se lentamente aveva sperato di poter avere un rapporto oltre l’amicizia con Ale perché sarebbe stato perfetto, proprio come diceva Sinisa di lui, sapeva che come minimo ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo.  
“Per quel che so di Miha, dubito che tornerà sui suoi passi anche se l’ha fatto per Alessio, per liberarlo da questa relazione complicata. Capisco che un giorno Ale si sarebbe logorato sempre più, è un atto del tutto comprensibile da parte di Mjha. E pieno d’amore a modo suo. Anche se potessi ora come ora non voglio intromettermi, diventerei un chiodo scaccia chiodo, perché poi una delle fasi sarà anche questa. Se fra noi succederà qualcosa come ho sempre sperato, deve essere perché è uscito da quella storia e sta meglio e si sente pronto a riprovarci con qualcun altro, proprio come me ora.”  
Leo aveva le idee chiare e pensandolo si addormentò sperando che il tempo volasse in fretta.   
  
  
  
Fu la mano e una voce femminile che chiamava dolcemente il suo nome a svegliarlo di soprassalto.   
Quando aprì gli occhi realizzò di essere a casa nel suo letto e che la mano era di sua moglie Arianna che lo carezzava dolcemente, assonnata.   
\- Tesoro, piangevi e ti agitavi. Hai sognato di nuovo la Serbia? - Quando Sinisa sognava la sua terra e la guerra, spesso si svegliava piangendo.  
Non era stato là quando era scoppiata, non aveva subito le bombe sventolargli sopra la testa, ma l’aveva vissuta da lontano perché la sua famiglia era rimasta là di proposito, proprio nel centro della guerra, a casa sua. E poi sognava quando era potuto tornare là a vedere il devasto. Quello lo faceva piangere ancora di più, ogni volta a distanza di anni.   
Sinisa annuì e asciugandosi sbrigativo la faccia scese velocemente dal letto andando al bagno.  
Aveva sognato Alessio, ma non glielo avrebbe di certo detto.   
Lo specchio rimandava la propria immagine, uno straccio ambulante. Occhi segnati da occhiaie, l’aveva appena fatto e già soffriva.   
Come si poteva star male così per aver rotto con un ragazzo di ventitré anni con cui era iniziata come divertimento e basta?   
Quando era arrivato a quel punto?  
Sinisa guardò l’ora e valutò l’opzione di chiamare Dejan e andare da lui il giorno dopo, poi Alessio tornò di nuovo a prendere ogni spazio e arricciando il naso scosse il capo, si lavò il viso e imprecò.   
Essere lasciati era uno schifo, ma lasciare era anche peggio, specie se non volevi farlo.   
Sinisa tornò silenzioso in camera, si coricò accanto alla moglie che dormiva ancora e rimase sveglio per il resto della notte a ripensare ad Alessio, al motivo per cui l’aveva lasciato, le parole usate e tutte le altre cose non dette ma che lui sicuramente sapeva.   
Pensò anche a come stava, immaginando ogni sua possibile reazione, sapendo che gli aveva di sicuro intasato il telefono che aveva finto d’aver perso. Avrebbe dovuto cambiare numero? Sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincerlo, probabilmente stava facendo il matto fino a piangere, ma qualche compagno, Leo magari, l’avrebbe frenato dal fare qualche sciocchezza.   
Dejan per sé poteva anche essere una buona idea, ma c’era un problema sostanziale a tale soluzione.  
Dejan non era Alessio.  
“Come cazzo sono arrivato a questo?”   
  
  
Il mattino dopo tutti gli chiesero come stava, Alessio non aveva idea di che cosa avessero detto in giro Gigio e Susuo, perciò spaesato disse un generico ‘meglio’ poco convincente. Alle insistenze dei suoi compagni preoccupati, iniziò presto ad inserirsi Leo e a parlare al suo posto, tenendo banco e distraendoli tutti, avendo soprattutto cura di non far arrivare alcuna voce al mister.   
Ale fu sentitamente grato a Leo e si limitò a spiegare un po’ meglio e piano a Gigio e Suso cosa era successo. Non che fosse facile parlarne, anche solo dirlo o farlo intendere era una specie di tortura.   
Dirlo fu come renderlo più reale, come accettarlo.   
\- E sei qua?! - Chiese sorpreso Suso che aveva visto il suo lato da romano impazzito. Alessio lo fissò male mentre Leo interveniva spontaneo:   
\- Ehi ehi, sai quanto ho penato a tenerlo qua? Pensi che sia stato facile? Era impazzito! - Sibilò battendo le mani sul tavolo con aria infervorata. Alessio fece un espressione colpevole e dispiaciuta, ma Leo gli mise la mano sulla gamba sotto il tavolo per tranquillizzarlo, capendo che si era mortificato. Ale gli lasciò uno sguardo fugace di gratitudine, sentendosi meglio vedendo che scherzava per stemperare.   
\- Siete durati molto più di quel che pensassi. - Disse Gigio che, al contrario di Suso, sapeva anche il nome della controparte. Ovviamente non sapeva essere delicato e diplomatico, ma lui non se la stava passando meglio perciò gli era concesso. Alessio fece un’espressione un po’ strana, ma non commentò mentre Suso si incuriosiva sull’identità di questo misterioso amante.   
\- Penso che sia il periodo, c’è aria di rottura! - Continuò Gigio drammatico calcando ancora la mano senza pensarci meglio.   
\- Beh parlate per voi. Per quanto difficile, con Gerard sta andando bene. - Gongolò Suso scostandosi da quei depressi disfattisti. Alla sua frase Gigio ed Ale si guardarono e mandandolo a cagare ognuno col proprio dialetto, si alzarono contemporaneamente andandosene dalla mensa. Nessuno dei due aveva mangiato molto, il necessario per non svenire.   
  



	3. Le lacrime di uno il sorriso di un altro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa sembra deciso a lasciare Ale e vediamo quanto. Perchè dopo consulti e pareri e sfoghi dove mettiamo di mezzo anche un negativo Gigio che passa pure lui una sconfitta in amore, dopo Leo che si rivede con Gigi anche loro in rotta da molto, Alessio comunque dopo la partita prende e va giù a Roma da Sinisa e lo affronta e c'è un dannato temporale perchè in ogni scena madre che si rispetti ce n'è.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La questione Leo per me è particolare, all'inizio non mi piaceva, poi durante l'anno mi è piaciuto ed ho visto crearsi un bel rapporto anche con Ale tanto che ho voluto usarlo in qualche modo pur rimanendo fedele ai miei amori. Però ora vedendo come è finita, ovvero che è tornato alla Juve, la delusione è tornata e così niente. Non cambio ciò che ho scritto però mi dispiace davvero che alla fine sia andata così. Comunque buona lettura. Baci Akane

3\. LE LACRIME DI UNO IL SORRISO DI UN ALTRO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli13.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo20.jpg)

  
\- Andrai giù dopo la partita? - Chiese Gigio accompagnandolo in camera. Alessio annuì stanco e depresso stropicciandosi il viso. Ogni gesto e parola era estremamente difficile, si chiedeva quanto sarebbe durata la tortura, ma ovviamente era anche troppo.   
\- Pensi di potergli far cambiare idea? Sappiamo entrambi che quando decide una cosa... non so sinceramente come hai fatto a farla funzionare tanto. - Alessio scosse la testa ed alzò gli occhi in alto.   
\- Semplicemente l’ho fatto! Ho lottato quando dovevo e l’ho lasciato libero di fare a modo suo quando serviva. Ma ora... - Esitò fermandosi davanti alla camera. Gigio lo guardò dispiaciuto rivedendosi in lui e nel suo dolore, nello smarrimento. - Ora non so come fare. Non posso lasciargli fare come vuole e aspettare che torni perché è una di quelle cose che... non cambierà idea da solo. Sai. Una volta andando con un altro l’ho fatto tornare indietro e ci siamo legati di più. - Alessio era una cascata a getto, ogni volta che aveva un’occasione ne parlava. L’aveva fatto con Leo che ora sapeva vita morte miracoli ed ora anche con Gigio, perché ne aveva proprio bisogno. Sentiva di non potersi frenare dal parlarne.   
\- Volevi tradirlo? - Ale si strinse nelle spalle, aprì la porta della camera e lo implorò di entrare, Gigio non sapeva se poteva sopportare dei monologhi distruttivi, ma glielo doveva visto come l’aveva raccolto in lacrime quando lui e Manu si erano lasciati.  
Così una volta dentro Alessio iniziò a camminare su e giù e a sfogarsi tirando fuori qualunque pensiero riguardasse Sinisa, per mettere ordine in sé. Gigio, paziente, seduto sul letto ad ascoltarlo sperando che Leo arrivasse presto a salvarlo. Ormai era lui il suo baby sitter, che si prendesse le sue responsabilità.   
\- Ho avuto l’istinto di farlo per ferirlo, ero furioso. - Gigio spalancò gli occhi.   
\- Con Leo? -  
\- E con chi? Avevo solo lui sotto mano! - Giustamente.  
\- Ma l’hai fatto o no? - tutti si erano accorti del debole di Leo verso Ale, se l’aveva fatto era da bastardi. Comprensibile, ma bastardi. Ale scosse la testa subito.   
\- No no, mi ha respinto e messo a posto. Però volevo. L’altra volta ha funzionato quando sono andato con... - Stava per dire con chi, ma pensò che non fosse carino parlare di come passava le serate Alvaro Morata. Magari voleva tenerlo segreto.   
Gigio sospirò di sollievo. La propria immagine di Leo non era andata distrutta.   
\- Comunque non credo funzionerà, è quello che vuole. Che vada con altri, mi distragga, mi prenda da qualcuno più giovane e vicino a me e lo dimentichi. Perciò non posso farlo. - Gigio annuì stando dietro ai suoi ragionamenti astrusi, assurdamente chiari.   
\- Cosa farai allora? - Alessio si fermò dal camminare, lo guardò e mani ai fianchi ed aria più decisa di prima, disse sicuro:   
\- Vado là e lo ammazzo. Punto. - E Gigio capì che l’avrebbe anche potuto fare se Sinisa non gli avesse dato retta. Per quanto impensabile trattandosi di Alessio, Gigio capì che poteva farlo.   
  
Leo aveva praticamente fatto da balia ad Ale per tutto il tempo, apprensivo, premuroso e abile ad alleggerire quando serviva o inserirsi al suo posto quando c’era necessità.  
Nel corso dei mesi insieme Alessio era riuscito ad accettarlo e poi anche a legare, l’aveva rivalutato molto ma non al punto da considerarlo un amico. Nell’arco di meno di ventiquattro ore, si dovette ricredere.  
In Leo c’era molto più di quello che mostrava sempre a chiunque, anzi. C’era davvero tantissimo. Le cose più interessanti e piacevoli.  
Ricordava cosa gli aveva detto quel giorno, quando poi avevano iniziato a comunicare sul serio.   
Leo si sforzava davanti agli altri di ricoprire il proprio ruolo come riteneva giusto, ma in realtà se si limitava ad essere sé stesso era molto meglio.  
Ci aveva visto bene, ma non aveva capito quanto.   
Se era riuscito a scendere in campo l’aveva dovuto solo a lui, anche se poi sulla prestazione non proprio brillante non aveva potuto farci molto. Non era stata colpa di Leo, quella.   
Quando segnò in partita per primo, la reazione di Ale fu spontanea. Lo abbracciò fortissimo come se con quello gettasse completamente via le ombre residue dell’inizio burrascoso. Come se ogni cosa fra loro andasse definitivamente a posto. Come se così lo ringraziasse sottintendendo che voleva fosse sempre in quel modo. Così vero, generoso, premuroso e altruista.   
  
A fine partita, dopo un 3 a 1 bugiardo rispetto alla prestazione del primo tempo, Alessio vide Leo abbracciare Gigi ed ebbe un moto di invidia.   
Come ci riusciva?  
Si erano lasciati, se ne era andato in un’altra città e riuscivano ad abbracciarsi così, come se niente fosse.   
Ale rimase basito per un momento, invidiandoli.   
Lui non voleva riuscire ad abbracciare Sinisa dopo la rottura. Perché lui non voleva accettarla. Lui se lo sarebbe ripreso in qualche modo. Era il solo pensiero che lo portava avanti.   
Però le parole di Leo risuonavano come lingue di fumo striscianti.   
All’inizio devi lottare con ogni mezzo fino allo stremo, solo così poi riesci a lasciar andare.   
“Non arriverò a questo, ma comunque li ammiro per esserci riusciti.” Pensò fra sé e sé seguendoli da lontano con attenzione.   
Solo quando li vide separarsi e andare ognuno per la propria strada, notò gli occhi lucidi di Leo e capì che forse fra il dire ed il fare c’era sempre di mezzo un mondo intero.  
Dire che ne era uscito era un conto, ci poteva credere finchè erano lontani, ma quando si vedevano, quando si toccavano era chiaro che la musica cambiava.   
Ale si affiancò a lui nel tunnel e prima di entrare negli spogliatoi, mormorò senza guardarlo:   
\- Finché non ci sei dentro, sembra tutto diverso, eh? - Leo si morse il labbro, esitò, ma poi con voce rotta rispose quasi stremato:   
\- Funziona solo quando siamo lontani e non ci vediamo. - Ammise. Poi lo guardò un momento con un sorriso triste asciugandosi una lacrima. - Se ci vediamo è sempre un disastro. Ma mi ero illuso che fosse meglio, ormai. Lo è solo da lontano. - Alessio lo cinse con il braccio intorno al collo entrando e così si unirono agli altri più silenziosi che mai, dispiaciuti per il risultato e per come nel primo tempo tutto era sembrato possibile.   
Era stato più ottimista di quanto la realtà gli aveva potuto permettere.   
“Chissà se un giorno lo abbraccerò e non mi sentirò così distrutto?”   
Pensò Leo sfinito come prima di decidere di andarsene dalla Juve.   
  
  
\- Vuoi che venga? Ti aspetto da qualche parte e se serve corro in tuo soccorso. Tipo per seppellire il cadavere. O aiutarti a farlo a pezzi... - Scherzò Leo trovando in quel momento più facile concentrarsi sui problemi di Ale. Questi sorrise sforzandosi ma scosse la testa con aria triste.   
\- No, devo andare io. Anche se non so come lo affronterò e cosa farò. Ieri ero furioso, avrei smontato tutto e tutti a costo di dire tutto a sua moglie, volevo anche vendicarmi! - Leo arrossì.   
\- Ricordo bene quella parte. - Sdrammatizzò. Alessio sospirò con un sorriso di scuse, l’ennesimo. Leo gli diede un colpetto sul braccio. - Sii quello che ti sentirai di essere in quel momento. Lui ti ama come sei, l’hai conquistato essendo te stesso al cento percento. Sai cosa gli piace, cosa vuole e perché sta facendo tutto questo. Non farti dei piani, vivila sul momento. -   
Ale annuì facendo tesoro del consiglio, nemmeno volendo comunque avrebbe saputo fare un piano. Ci aveva provato ininterrottamente per tutto il tempo, con scarsi risultati.   
Lo abbracciò di slancio ringraziandolo, lo strinse mentre lui faceva altrettanto sentendo la necessità di prendere da lui un po’ di forza, quella che ora come ora mancava un po’ per via di Gigi.   
\- Vai e riprenditelo. - Disse sperando in un lieto fine per qualcuno.   
La vita doveva dare almeno a qualcuno un lieto fine, si disse guardandolo andare verso un aereo che avrebbe preso in incognito.   
Aveva ancora le lacrime di Gigio in testa ed ora quelle di Ale e le proprie che non vedeva l’ora di versare ancora.   
Salendo in auto alzò il volume della musica accelerando subito, mentre correva verso casa con la disperata ricerca di un pensiero felice.   
Gli venne in mente Patrick che ce l’aveva fatta con Manuel, anche se questo aveva significato dolore per Gigio.   
Per le lacrime di qualcuno, c’era il sorriso di un altro.   
Cercò di vederla così, anche se al momento era più l’opposto. Se qualcuno rideva, qualcun altro piangeva subito dietro.   
\- Che difficile questa vita. - Pensò trovando davvero pesante, a volte, essere positivi per quelli che amavi. Era obbligatorio esserlo, ne valeva la pena. Ma era comunque difficile.   
  
  
Era stata una montagna russa.   
Prima la rabbia cieca, poi il dolore intenso, dopo ancora la voglia di vendicarsi e ferire. Ora c’era solo il vuoto, la depressione, la mancanza di forze.   
Non sapeva come affrontarlo e come riprenderselo.   
Si sentiva mancare, si sentiva completamente mancare.   
Ma questa volta rischiava di perdere la cosa più importante della sua vita.   
Per un momento ripensò ad Alessandro.   
“Con lui sarebbe stata più facile di sicuro. Perché mi sono innamorato di Sinisa? Forse hanno ragione tutti. Sono masochista. Anche con Leo sarebbe più facile. Con chiunque lo sarebbe. No, io con Sinisa Mihajlovic. Sono un idiota.” Si disse appoggiando la testa all’indietro e lasciando che il sonno della stanchezza fisica e mentale lo schiacciasse.   
Magari al risveglio sarebbe stato tutto diverso come per magia. Magari sarebbe stato facile. Magari ce l’avrebbe fatta.   
  
Sinisa si accese una sigaretta, l’ennesima della serata.  
Aveva guardato la partita e quell’abbraccio non gli voleva andare via dalla testa.   
Guardava ripetutamente l’ora, sapeva che sarebbe venuto.  
Sarebbe venuto comunque perché l’indomani era pasqua e quindi scendeva a passarla con la famiglia. Loro non erano credenti perciò non la festeggiavano, oltretutto erano appena stati a Cortina un po’ di giorni.   
Fumando uscì fuori sul terrazzo e rimase sbalordito dalla violenza con cui la pioggia veniva giù, i tuoni illuminavano il cielo a tratti, facendo successivamente tremare tutto. Solo per qualche minuto di fumo si stava già bagnando visto il vento che soffiava.  
\- Non verrà con questo tempo. - Disse ad alta voce come se non sapesse se esserne felice o sperarlo.   
Non aveva riacceso il telefono, perciò non sapeva come contattarlo, ma aveva assunto questa linea e così doveva mantenerla.   
Anche se non sapeva bene a cosa serviva se poi lui si presentava lì a casa sua di notte.   
\- Sarà atterrato. - Un altro tuono. - Da un bel pezzo. - Buttò la sigaretta esitando un po’ prima di rientrare, faceva piuttosto fresco con quella pioggia, si strinse nel maglione inumidito dagli schizzi dell’acqua che per via del vento arrivava fin da lui. - Ma penso che andrà a casa, piove troppo e non sa come contattarmi, non suonerà a casa mi... - Ma poi rientrando lo sguardo gli cadde sull’altro lato della strada, uno più nascosto e meno in vista. Sinisa si affacciò meglio alla ringhiera bagnandosi ancora di più e strabuzzò gli occhi.   
\- Ma è lui?! - Esclamò fissando una figura nel buio in piedi sotto un albero. - Ma è idiota? Si vuole far colpire da un fulmine? - Un lampo illuminò di nuovo tutto e mentre il tuono prorompeva colpendo lì vicino, i due si videro chiaramente e si guardarono nonostante la distanza, poi il buio tornò ad oscurare tutto.   
\- Sembra bagnato fradicio, ha solo una giacca! Ma è pazzo? Non ha suonato, non ha cercato di... - Poi si fermò, non sapeva come avrebbe potuto entrare senza fare piazzate. Forse aveva sperato nella piazzata per poter mandare tutto a quel paese. Per diversi momenti quella notte e quel giorno ci aveva pensato, nel clou della propria sofferenza. Gli era mancato al punto da voler far sapere a tutti che aveva un altro e che se ne andava.   
Alessio rimaneva lì fermo sotto la pioggia e ad un altro fulmine lì vicino, Sinisa corse giù ed uscì di casa, convinto che il prossimo l’avrebbe colpito.   
Disse a sua moglie che aveva una cosa importante da fare e senza dare altre specifiche, uscì, girò intorno alla casa e prendendo le chiavi dell’auto ed un asciugamano lo raggiunse fuori.   
La pioggia lo bagnò subito, ma vide che Alessio lo era molto più di lui. Era un pulcino inzuppato coi capelli un po’ lunghi tutti appiccicati sul viso, lo sguardo spento e sofferente.   
Quando lo vide, Alessio, rimasto immobile sotto la pioggia non sapendo come fare per arrivare a lui e come comportarsi, spento quasi non avesse le forze di muovere un passo e inventarsi qualcosa, si rianimò e lo abbracciò nell’incoscienza di un ragazzo di ventitré anni che sta sotto casa del proprio amante, con la famiglia dentro.   
Sinisa lo afferrò sentendo un pugno violento allo stomaco, strinse forte gli occhi cingendogli la vita con un braccio, mentre teneva l’asciugamano sotto la giacca per non bagnarlo. Poi prima di perdersi e staccare il cervello, con una forza che nemmeno lui aveva capito dove poteva averla trovata, lo trascinò alla macchina parcheggiata lì vicino.   
Alessio docile si lasciò condurre quasi se lo fosse sollevato con un braccio solo, quasi fosse fatto di nulla.   
Non aveva saputo cosa dire, cosa fare per tutto il tempo, immaginando di volerlo picchiare e volersi vendicare e volerlo ferire e fare piazzate, ritrovandosi poi vuoto, in un dolore così grande da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare.   
Si ritrovò in macchina con l’asciugamano in faccia ed un imprecante Sinisa al volante che si affrettava ad andarsene da zona casa.   
Il silenzio rimase per un bel po’ mentre lui andava al mini appartamento che avevano preso per quegli incontri a Roma. Entrambi avevano le famiglie lì, ma non potevano di certo usare una delle due case come base d’amore, così avevano optato per un mini fra le due abitazioni.   
Sinisa arrivò lì prima di aprire bocca e dire qualcosa, nemmeno Alessio sembrava ricordarsi come parlare. Tremava e si vedeva.   
Sinisa prima di scendere si accese un’altra sigaretta e lo guardò nell’ombra dell’abitacolo, avvolto nell’asciugamano sulla testa che gli faceva giusto il solletico visto che era tutto bagnato fino alle ossa.   
\- Ti ammalerai. - Disse come se fosse la cosa più importante dopo quanto successo.   
Forse la più logica.   
Alessio lo guardò scuotendo la testa incredulo che sottolineasse che era bagnato.   
\- Per non bagnarmi potevo suonare ed entrare ma non sapevo come presentarmi! Ho pensato che prima o poi saresti uscito a fumare o che al massimo domani uscivi a correre e ti avrei beccato! - Alessio si rianimò polemico e seccato e Sinisa si sentì meglio, per un momento si era preoccupato nel vederlo così catatonico ed apatico. Aveva pensato d’averlo spezzato, d’aver sbagliato il modo.   
\- Saresti rimasto tutta la notte fuori sotto la pioggia? - Chiese incredulo con tono sostenuto. Alessio non piangeva, aveva pianto la notte precedente, poi si era svuotato. Non piangeva ancora, ma appena l’aveva visto qualcosa era tornato. La capacità di fare qualcosa.   
L’aveva abbracciato e lentamente la spina si era reinserita ed ora sentiva scorrere di nuovo la corrente elettrica nei propri circuiti, non era più in corto.   
Sinisa non sembrava voler scendere, continuò a fumare lì e a guardarlo al buio della macchina, un lampione poco distante illuminava un po’, quel che bastava per distinguere i loro occhi. Poi i lampi facevano il resto.   
Così era ancora più bello, scuro, disperato, perso, furioso. Mille emozioni violente tutte insieme lo rendevano bellissimo. Voleva perdersi quello?   
\- Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di lasciarmi in quel modo! Dovevi venire su e dirmelo in faccia e non nelle vicinanze di una partita così importante, cazzo! - Continuò Alessio mentre la lingua si muoveva da sola prima ancora che la mente gli rimandasse i pensieri. Sinisa era decisamente più sereno nel vederlo arrabbiarsi e polemizzare. Ce l’avrebbe fatta. - Ora per cortesia scendiamo? Se non mi cambio e mi asciugo mi viene una broncopolmonite! E poi ti devo dare un pugno! - Sinisa sorrise ai suoi modi e alla conclusione.   
\- Scenderei solo per riceverlo... - Disse infatti divertito per poi ricordarsi la propria linea e tornare sostenuto.   
\- E allora vieni. - Alessio aprì la portiera facendo per scendere, ma Sinisa lo afferrò e lo trattenne dentro, il giovane sospirando richiuse la porta, la luce si spense dopo qualche istante.  
\- Non vuoi venire? - Chiese mentre la rabbia di prima scemava di nuovo lasciando il posto al dolore, di nuovo gli occhi gli bruciavano, voleva piangere. Sinisa scosse la testa serio, irremovibile. Un altro tuono fece vibrare tutto.   
\- Se entriamo in quella casa faremo sesso dopo una litigata furiosa e delle lacrime che non sopporterò. E tutto tornerà da capo. Io non posso. Non volevo vederti. Ho pensato di fare un’altra vacanza di famiglia pur di non farmi beccare da te. - Alessio si aggrottò a quello.   
\- Bravo, mi lasci scappando! Non lo affronti faccia a faccia! Questo non è da te, questo non è il Sinisa che mi ha fatto innamorare! - Sinisa scosse il capo alzando leggermente la voce per fermarlo visto che era di nuovo partito in quarta.   
\- Questo è il Sinisa che cerca di rendertela più facile. Perché io non cambierò idea e tu tenterai di tutto soffrendo. Se scendessimo e facessimo sesso alla fine di tutte le solite sceneggiate, allungheresti la tua agonia perché io me ne andrei di nuovo. Ale, io non cambierò idea. - Concluse con una fermezza adulta simile ad una lama che affondava.   
Alessio alzò gli occhi in alto cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, non voleva essere quel tipo di ragazzo che implorava il proprio compagno piangendo.   
Sinisa gli prese una mano e questo mandò a quel paese tutti i suoi sforzi.   
Le sentì caldissime le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. Bollenti e brucianti.   
Non lo guardò, non ne ebbe il coraggio. Ma strinse forsennato la sua mano di rimando, mordendosi la bocca.   
\- Lo sai perché l’ho fatto, ti ho preparato per fartelo capire meglio quando te l’avrei scritto. Ci ho pensato molto. Tu ora lo rifiuti e non lo condividi, ma vedrai che un giorno caprai che ho fatto bene. Siamo di mondi diversi e questo ci ha sempre unito, ma c’è una cosa inconciliabile. Tu sei troppo giovane ed hai bisogno di vivere le cose della tua età, vicine a te. E sei una persona meravigliosa, non meriti una relazione clandestina a vita. Un giorno sarò vecchio, vecchio davvero, io non voglio legarti a me quando succederà, non è giusto che te lo chieda, nessuno lo deve vivere. Non voglio allungarti l’agonia, quel giorno soffriresti troppo. Lo facciamo ora, è da poco che stiamo insieme. Quando vivrai una storia con uno vicino a te, con cui non dovrai diventare matto a nasconderti, con cui potrai fare quasi tutto quello che vuoi capirai la differenza e che avevo ragione. - Sinisa parlò molto senza dargli tempo di ribattere, sperando che qualcosa gli entrasse in testa, ma lui ora aveva solo chiuso gli occhi e stringeva forte la sua mano mentre piangeva forte. Lasciò un po’ di tempo per assorbire parole e colpi, così Alessio scosse il capo deciso per poi risollevare la testa e guardarlo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, gli occhi così belli.   
\- Non cambierò mai idea. Ed è una scelta che spetta a me! Puoi andare avanti per questa strada quanto vuoi! Io aspetterò sempre te che torni e cambi idea, perché io non la cambierò mai. Se un giorno dovessi logorarmi e non ce la farò più soffriremo quella volta e forse sarà devastante se succederà, e non è detto, ma non ci saremo privati di tutto questo. Lo devo decidere io, devo avere voce in capitolo! Non puoi essere tu, dannazione, che scegli sempre per tutti! Io sono una persona senziente, non accetterò mai questo. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, io ti aspetterò per sempre e torneò ogni volta qua ad aspettarti entrare da quella stupida porta! -   
La prima volta che gli aveva mostrato l’appartamentino e dato le chiavi, Alessio aveva toccato il cielo con un dito, quasi quando aveva ricevuto quel braccialetto in regalo.   
Sinisa scosse la testa sospirando, era testardo, molto più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, ma aveva voluto lo diventasse lui, aveva fatto di tutto per tirare fuori quel suo lato deciso. Alessio non si faceva più comandare, non si sottometteva, non sottostava. Decideva per la sua vita da solo, sempre.   
“Sono così fiero di lui. È tutto quello che speravo fosse. Che prendesse in mano sé stesso e non accettasse a testa bassa le scelte di nessun altro che sé.”   
Tuttavia non poteva tornare sui propri passi, lui sapeva che Alessio si sacrificava e se non in quel momento, un giorno lo avrebbe fatto.   



	4. Tutto quello che posso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa ed Ale si stanno affrontando, uno vuole lasciare l'altro che non intende per niente farsi scaricare, alla fine troveranno una vita di mezzo, una soluzione momentanea che Ale si farà andare bene, a cui si aggrapperà con tutto sé stesso. Questa soluzione prevete il coinvolgimento di Leo. Per la gioia di chi tifa per qualcosa su di loro!

4\. TUTTO QUELLO CHE POSSO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli16.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo15.png)

  
\- Hai detto che ad ogni problema c’è una soluzione, basta trovarla. - Ripeté Alessio una frase del loro ultimo incontro, a Cortina.  
Sinisa lo ricordò con dolcezza ed annuì portandosi la mano alla bocca, baciandola, torturando più sé stesso che lui.   
\- Lo so e lo penso, ma ci sono certi problemi che è meglio non risolvere. A volte gli ostacoli esistono per farci capire che ci sono altre strade e che se continuiamo su quella, un giorno sarà solo peggio. Ora non lo capiamo, ma un giorno... - Alessio batté la mano libera sul cruscotto infuriato:   
\- CHE ARRIVI QUEL DANNATO GIORNO! LO GUARDERÒ IN FACCIA E DIRÒ CHE NON DOVEVAMO CONTINUARE! MA SAREMO INSIEME A DECIDERLO E CE LO DIRÀ L’EVIDENZA! - Sinisa si irrigidì guardandolo reagire con ancora più rabbia, sentì una fitta alla mano e vide che aveva affondato le unghie stringendolo, così si girò verso di lui e gli carezzò il volto prendendo un bel respiro, Alessio lo imitò istintivamente e questo funse da calmante.   
L’ipnosi del suo sguardo ravvicinato e magnetico. Aveva un modo di modellarlo e farlo stare meglio.   
\- Facciamo così. - Disse poi piano e calmo con una dolcezza sorprendente che in realtà non aveva mai tirato fuori. Alessio si spense proprio per quello e lo ascoltò mettendo da parte la rabbia, mentre la pioggia calava d’intensità ed i tuoni si allontanavano. - rimaniamo così per il tempo che rimane. Se a fine stagione tu davvero sarai convinto di voler stare comunque con me, torneremo insieme e faremo a modo tuo. Finché ne avrai e non ti consumerai. - Perché Sinisa era davvero convinto che un giorno sarebbe successo, lui lo sapeva. Alessio voleva dargli una testata per quella sua cocciutaggine, ma lo lasciò parlare mentre vedeva lo spiraglio di luce più importante della sua vita a cui aggrapparsi. Quasi non respirava. - Però voglio che fai esperienze nel frattempo, che trovi qualcuno con cui distrarti e ci provi davvero. Tromba, confidati, usalo, apriti, fatti aiutare. Voglio che ci provi a fare altro con uno vicino a te. Se vuoi Leo che è ben disposto. Se vuoi un altro che non prova nulla. Se vuoi Alessandro, anche se non è vicino a te. Ma voglio che ci provi a voltare pagina, che vivi tutto questo come un lutto e che vai avanti. Se al venti maggio tu sei ancora innamorato di me e non ce la fai a stare senza e sei convinto di voler tornare con me, io sarò qua e ti aspetterò. - Alessio lo guardò sconvolto di quello che aveva proposto, incredulo.   
\- Una sospensione fino al venti maggio? - Chiese per vedere se aveva capito bene.   
\- Una pausa, una pausa vera. -   
\- Tu tornerai da Dejan? - Chiese per metterlo alla prova. Sinisa poteva mentirgli e allontanarlo in mille modi, ma non voleva ingannarlo e una parte di sé sperava di superare quella prova con lui.   
\- Se mi andrà lo farò. Vale per entrambi. Cerchiamo di andare avanti come se ci fossimo lasciati, dobbiamo fare di tutto per provarci. Perché io so che tu non vuoi ed allora non ti muovi da lì, però se ci provi la tua vita andrà avanti e vedrai che poi piano piano andrà meglio. - Alessio scosse la testa ma lo abbracciò di nuovo mettendogli il braccio intorno al collo, mentre la mano ancora stretta alla sua. Nascose il viso contro il suo collo e premette.   
\- Non mi andrà mai bene di vivere senza di te! Niente sarà sufficiente! Ci sarai sempre tu dentro di me. Ed al venti io sarò qua! - Esclamò deciso contro il suo collo. Sinisa rabbrividì, si eccitò e chiuse gli occhi mentre lo sperava ardentemente.   
\- È una rottura, l’hai capito? È solo che ci rivediamo il venti e vediamo come siamo andati. Ma è una rottura. Devi fare tutto quello che faresti per andare avanti senza di me. Aprirti a qualcun altro. Perché è così che si fa. -   
Anche se Sinisa non aveva la minima voglia di tornare da Dejan anche se forse sarebbe servito a dimenticare per un momento quel dolore, quel vuoto, quel freddo lasciato da Alessio.   
Questi annuì sempre più aggrappato a quella possibilità. Avrebbe fatto come voleva, ma sarebbe tornato e avrebbero ripreso da capo, come sempre.   
\- Non ti libererai mai di me! Ti sei impegnato molto per tirare fuori il mio carattere ed ora insulta solo te stesso per esserci riuscito! - Rispose deciso, Sinisa rise e sentendolo Alessio riemerse e lo baciò.   
Le loro labbra si intrecciarono e Sinisa rimase sorpreso non aspettandosi un gesto simile. Però le aprì subito respirando ed insieme gli andò incontro con la lingua. Si intrecciarono, lottarono, si carezzarono e si ripresero quell’attimo di serenità e meraviglia. Un attimo che si incisero a fuoco entrambi per non dimenticarlo mai.   
\- Un mese e mezzo di rottura vera. Senza sentirci mai, senza vederci. Ok? - Ripeté Sinisa sulla sua bocca, mentre le mani di Alessio gli tenevano il viso per non farlo scappare. - Hai capito? - Chiese di nuovo. Alessio annuì anche se riluttante.   
\- Niente mi farà dimenticare di te, niente mi farà stare meglio senza di te. Ci proverò per dimostrarti che ti sbagli. Che non avrò nemmeno vagamente iniziato a sentirmi meglio con un altro al tuo posto. - appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e lo guardò corrucciato e sicuro. - Hai capito tu, ora? Tornerò! Aspettami qua il cazzo di venti maggio! -   
Sinisa sorrise ed annuì baciandolo di nuovo, convinto che fosse l’ultimo, l’addio, il saluto e che non sarebbe tornato perché una volta che avrebbe provato la bellezza di una storia normale, facile e serena, Alessio avrebbe capito che aveva ragione e che forse col senno di poi era meglio rimanere così. Farlo ora invece che un giorno.   
\- Ti amo. - Ripeté sulle sue labbra, mentre le lingue tornavano di nuovo ad unirsi con la voglia di salire in casa e fare quel che sapevano fare meglio.   
\- Ti amo anche io. E lo faccio per te. - Sinisa volle dirglielo un’ultima volta, sicuro di quell’addio, sicuro di quell’ultima volta. Sicuro di avere il suo bene nelle mani.   
  
Quando se ne andò avevano faticosamente rinunciato all’ultima notte insieme, consapevoli che poi non sarebbero più ripartiti.   
Sinisa lo guardò dallo specchietto mentre si teneva l’asciugamano stretto sul viso e lo guardava, la pioggia aveva smesso di scendere ed il buio ben presto se lo inghiottì. Svoltò e accelerò lasciando che il rumore del motore aumentasse i giri e la velocità.   
Lasciando che quello fosse un vero addio, consapevole che Alessio il venti maggio non sarebbe tornato.   
\- Starai meglio così. - Si disse mentre la visuale della strada si faceva sempre più offuscata per via delle lacrime che riempivano i suoi occhi.   
Amare.   
Amare fino al punto da soffrire nel fare il bene dell’altro.  
Quando aveva imparato ad amare così?  
Non aveva mai amato così al di là dei suoi figli, ma quello è un amore diverso, naturale e spontaneo.   
Quell’amore lì Sinisa non l’aveva mai assaggiato, nemmeno con Dejan. Con lui era stato un capirsi ed aiutarsi a vicenda, un condividere le stesse cose, emozioni, sentimenti, tragedie, carattere, modi.   
Non sapeva cosa gli aveva fatto quel ragazzo, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato e mai superato.   
E che il venti maggio l’avrebbe aspettato come un bambino che aspetta Babbo Natale per l’ultima volta con la paura di scoprire che non esisteva.   
  
Alessio lo guardò sparire, sentì il rumore del motore aumentare e in poco il silenzio nel quartiere tornò a regnare. Il rumore delle gocce che cadevano da alberi e case era la sola cosa che si sentiva. Per un momento sembrò che Roma fosse completamente morta. Si impresse quel momento e sospirando si girò e salì nel palazzo dove Sinisa aveva preso il mini appartamento.   
Non avrebbe mollato.   
Avrebbe fatto quello che voleva per fargli capire quanto sbagliava con le sue stupide idee. L’avrebbe fatto per davvero. E gli avrebbe dimostrato che aveva torto.   
Con quella nuova fede nel cuore, andò ad asciugarsi e darsi una sistemata, fra qualche ora sarebbe andato dai suoi, non era il caso di far capire quanto sconvolto fosse. Ma leggero. Leggero per quella nuova battaglia da affrontare e vincere. Perché ce l’avrebbe fatta, ne era certo.   
Prima di entrare in doccia, scrisse a Leo.   
‘Tutto bene, sono vivo e non ho ucciso nessuno. Ti racconterò quando torno a Milano.’ Leo rispose subito sorprendendo Alessio che a quell’ora tarda aveva pensato dormisse.   
‘Ma siete tornati insieme?’   
‘Con Sinisa non è mai semplice. Abbiamo un mese e mezzo di pausa, se al termine non saremo riusciti a stare meglio separati, allora torneremo insieme.’  
‘Che patto sarebbe?’ Alessio rise, nudo davanti all’acqua calda aperta mentre aspettava di entrare a lavarsi per scaldarsi.   
‘Un patto di merda. Ma vuole che provo a dimenticarlo perché è sicuro che io stia meglio senza di lui e che se ci provo ad andare avanti, poi capirò che ha ragione e che starò meglio. Ovviamente è un idiota ed io glielo dimostrerò facendo esattamente quello che vuole.’  
Leo questa volta ci mise un po’ a rispondere.   
‘Cosa devi fare tu?’   
‘Andrò a letto con qualcun altro e gli farò vedere io chi sta meglio senza di lui!’  
Alessio si era riacceso mentre scriveva seduto sul water al posto di entrare e sciacquarsi.   
‘Certo che le cose semplici a voi non piacciono!’ Alessio rise mentre gli faceva uno smile e lo ringraziava della pazienza.   
Entrato sotto la doccia si chiese che ci facesse comunque ancora sveglio, non immaginando che dopo aver rivisto Gigi, Leo era di nuovo a pezzi e nel pieno di una di quelle crisi da cui da solo non ne sarebbe uscito.   
Ma presto se ne sarebbe reso conto.   
  
  
  
\- Ma quindi non vi siete proprio lasciati ma non state nemmeno proprio insieme! - Leo cercò di fare ordine dopo la lunga spiegazione concitata di Alessio che nel parlarne si era agitato di nuovo nonostante fosse passato un giorno intero.   
\- Noi ci dobbiamo convincere, se ci prendiamo di petto andiamo avanti secoli senza ottenere nulla. Ci ammazziamo e basta. - Leo lo guardò perplesso mentre correvano insieme un po’ separati dagli altri.   
\- A guardarti sembravi mite e accondiscendente, ma poi ho avuto vari assaggi di quel tuo lato che... sembri schizofrenico! - Alessio sorrise imbarazzato.   
\- Merito suo. Ha fatto di tutto per tirare fuori il mio vero carattere. Ora non mollo l’osso, me lo ha insegnato lui. - Leo annuì impressionato.   
\- Immagino sia bello essere così. - Alessio scrollò le spalle sbuffando.   
\- È solo sfinente! Comunque noi ci dobbiamo convincere perché se ci prendiamo di petto non arriviamo da nessuna parte. Ora ci stiamo dimostrando a vicenda coi fatti chi di noi due ha ragione. - Leo si coprì il viso con le mani continuano a non crederci che due potevano arrivare a quei livelli.   
\- Voi siete matti! Perciò lui sa che tu andrai a letto con qualcuno e proverai a distrarti e dimenticarlo e a lui starà bene così? - ancora non se ne capacitava di quel sistema.   
\- Oh no che non gli andrà bene! Soffrirà come uno stronzo, ma se lo merita! Poi però tornerò da lui! - Concluse vittorioso come se avesse tutto sotto controllo e quelle cose si potessero stabilire e decidere.   
\- E se invece ha davvero ragione lui e ti prendi da quest’altro e poi stai meglio e riesci a diciamo superare la separazione? - Silenzio. Leo lo guardò per vedere se aveva capito e dall’espressione cupa di chi meditava un omicidio capì che aveva capito. - Beh sai, è un’ipotesi che devi tenere in considerazione... - Alessio sospirò e scosse la testa categorico.   
\- Non succederà mai. Non ha ragione lui! Non funziona come dice! In un anno forse si può superare una rottura. Non in un mese e mezzo! Non so cosa crede che succederà, ma... - Alessio si era acceso di nuovo e gesticolava mentre correva e completava giri con Leo, il quale non sapeva come fermarlo e se c’era un interruttore.   
\- Forse pensa solo che senza vederlo e sentirlo e distraendoti con altri vicino a te, semplicemente il sentimento si mitighi e ti vengano dei dubbi. - Alessio scosse il capo.   
\- Non succederà mai. La separazione non mi allontanerà da lui. Mai. Io lo so! - Leo non avrebbe ribattuto in casi normali, avrebbe fatto il politicamente corretto e avrebbe sostenuto il suo amico, specie perché aveva ottenuto la carica di amico con difficoltà, ma lì non era un caso normale.   
Lì Leo non ce la faceva più ad essere positivo e ottimista e fingere che tutto andasse bene e che le cose funzionassero sempre. Non ce la faceva più.   
\- Invece non voglio deluderti ma a volte la separazione allontana, rovina tutto e macchia indelebilmente. A volte è proprio quello che serve. A volte se te ne vai non torni più indietro, in un modo o nell’altro non sarà mai come prima. A volte succede anche questo. A volte le storie finiscono, punto e basta. Ma questo non significa che non faccia male. E su una cosa hai ragione. Un mese e mezzo non servirà a far superare proprio nulla. - Alessio rallentò guardandolo perplesso, aveva parlato in modo duro e distaccato, disilluso, stanco, acido. Leo si girò a guardarlo non vedendolo vicino e si rese conto di aver parlato come di norma non faceva.   
\- Che ti è successo? - Finalmente si accorse che aveva qualcosa e pareva anche interessato a sapere di cosa si trattava.   
\- Gigi. - Brontolò incupendosi, indurendo il viso e fissando per terra mentre riprendeva a correre.   
Alessio aumentò l’andatura e lo raggiunse.   
\- Ok. - Disse improvviso intendendo che aveva capito e voleva sapere il resto. Leo lo guardò spalancando gli occhi incredulo che si interessasse davvero a lui, non era mai successo in realtà.   
\- Beh, ecco... ci siamo rivisti sabato sera e... - Stava per continuare, ma proprio in quel momento vennero richiamati per fare altri esercizi e così dovettero interrompersi.   
  
Convinto che non si sarebbe più interessato a lui, Leo proseguì i suoi allenamenti fino a ritrovarsi Alessio sotto la doccia dietro di lui che con un improvviso:   
\- E quindi? - L’aveva fatto saltare dal colpo che gli aveva dato, non avendolo percepito avvicinarsi.   
\- Cristo Santo, ma sei un ninja? - Chiese Leo sdrammatizzando per calmarsi.   
\- No un bulldog! Sono Rocco! - Rocco era il suo bulldog. Rispose ridendo Alessio insistendo nella doccia vicina alla sua.  
Leo lo guardò, nudo e bagnato accanto a lui a lavarsi in attesa di sapere, come se aiutare gli altri a risolvere i propri casini fosse meglio che pensare ai propri.   
E di solito in effetti era così, per questo si era interessato tanto a quelli di Alessio, oltre che per il fatto che aveva capito aveva bisogno davvero d’aiuto.   
Sorpreso di vederlo ancora interessato, si guardò intorno per vedere quanti erano lì e vedendo che erano in pochi e che non erano lì con loro, si avvicinò meglio ad Alessio e seppure riluttante spiegò come era andata. Alessio ascoltò serio ed attento senza interromperlo se non per fargli qualche domanda e saperne di più.   
Fino a quella splendida e mirata:   
\- Ma tu cosa provi? - Oh, com’era bravo nelle domande, Alessio. Leo si strinse le labbra e le strofinò mentre all’idea di rispondere gli occhi gli diventavano lucidi.   
Sorrise, scosse la testa e chiuse l’acqua della doccia evadendo.   
\- Non sono in grado di rispondere a questo, scusa. - Così dicendo, piano e secco, tornò negli spogliatoi avvolgendosi nell’asciugamano. Alessio lo guardò sorpreso di quel suo distacco improvviso, di quella negazione e capì che aveva colpito nel segno e non solo.   
“Non è messo meglio di me! Sembra tanto a posto ma in realtà è l’ennesima maschera. Quando imparerà che solo se le butta poi sta davvero meglio?”  
Ma forse lo sapeva, è solo che la paura glielo impediva. Togliersi le maschere protettive non era facile, non lo era per niente.  
  
\- Dunque non sai cosa provi per lui. - Riprese come un mastino Alessio, sedendosi nella panchina vicino a lui. Leo, in piedi che trafficava con i boxer saltò di nuovo spaventato non avendolo sentito arrivare.   
\- Cazzo, ma la smetti di comparire dal nulla? -   
Alessio rise.  
\- Ma sei tu che sei in un altro pianeta e non mi senti! Mi devo mettere un campanello al collo? - Leo si affrettò a mettersi i boxer, ma dovette rimetterli perchè li aveva infilati storti per la fretta, Alessio lo fissò interessato, iniziando a captare diverse cose.   
\- Ti mette a disagio parlare di cosa provi? - Chiese andando diretto al punto come una freccia d’acciaio. Leo inghiottì sedendosi, infilandosi i calzini e standoci il doppio perché anche questi messi storti. Alessio, fermo con l’asciugamano alla vita, seduto comodo, continuò a fissarlo insistente denudandolo più di quanto già non lo fosse.   
\- Si nota? - rispose ridendo nervoso. Alessio si alzò davanti a lui ed iniziò a prepararsi mentre gli altri se ne andavano alla spicciolata lasciandoli soli e tranquilli.   
La preparazione cominciò con lui che si toglieva l’asciugamano dalla vita, rimanendo completamente nudo davanti ad un Leo che spalancò gli occhi ed arrossì. Si era sempre impegnato per guardargli il viso o non guardarlo proprio nei momenti in cui era nudo, e loro erano comunque sempre insieme con la squadra, sia nelle camere che negli spogliatoi. Però ritrovarselo faccia a faccia lo mandò in tilt.   
\- Dunque si può sapere cosa provi? So che non è bello, ma ti fa bene parlarne e dirlo ad alta voce, spiegarlo a qualcuno mette ordine nella tua testa, funziona così. -   
Alessio insisteva per due motivi, aveva puntato lui come ‘sperimento anti Sinisa’ e comunque aiutare un altro lo distraeva dai propri problemi. In realtà Alessio doveva solo trovare un modo per superare un mese e mezzo senza poterlo sentire, scrivergli e vederlo.   
Sarebbe stato molto dura, ma era certo che questo non avrebbe cambiato nulla fra loro.   
Leo dal canto suo aveva desiderato sempre di più Alessio in quei mesi, questo nonostante la complicata situazione sentimentale.  
Alessio era stata una boccata d’aria fresca nel proprio mondo complesso con Gigi.   
Ora era confuso, stava male per il proprio ex e per giunta Alessio era strano. Non era mai stato tanto appiccicoso ed insistente. E sembrava proprio che se la prendesse comoda a vestirsi.   
\- Se non ti metti i boxer non rispondo. - Disse poi improvviso. Alessio lo guardò sorpreso con i boxer in mano non ancora infilati.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese pensando d’aver capito male. Leo alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, alzandosi per infilarsi bene i pantaloni, in quello si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Alessio sempre impalato davanti a lui, pochi centimetri a separarli.   
\- Sei strano, ho passato mesi sperando in qualcosa fra noi perché ero convinto che potessi essere il mio anti-Gigi ed ora che hai bisogno di un anti-Sinisa sei qua e ci provi con me. - Leo aveva deciso di scoprire tutte le carte, evitando così di non parlare di quel che provava. Alessio si illuminò di un sorrisino divertito e rispose senza spostarsi ancora, né tanto meno vestirsi.   
\- Per me è un gioco con Sinisa quello che sto facendo. Se non la vivo così probabilmente entro in depressione, piango tutto il giorno e mi distruggo. So che a te non sono mai dispiaciuto, perciò pensavo potessimo giocare insieme visto che anche tu ne hai bisogno. - Leo inghiottì a vuoto alla sua schiettezza sensuale, aveva un che di erotico di natura, non sapeva come faceva. Ma ora si stava seriamente eccitando. Fece un passo indietro finendo con le gambe contro la panchina, Alessio fece un passo avanti predatorio.   
In quel momento sembrava più Sinisa che un docile e carino ragazzo.   
\- Che ne sai che ne ho bisogno? E se mi incasino di più? - Alessio rise sensuale avvicinandosi ancora.   
\- Non stai rispondendo a cosa provi e come ti senti. Questo significa che ne hai proprio bisogno. E poi entrambi siamo consapevoli che è solo un gioco per passare questo mese e mezzo. - Alessio ne era proprio convinto, mentre Leo ne era terrorizzato per qualche ragione. Al momento di farlo voleva solo scappare, si dava dell’idiota per l’occasione d’oro, ma la verità era che non sapeva cosa provava per Gigi e cosa voleva davvero da Alessio, ma principalmente non sapeva come sarebbe finita dopo un mese e mezzo con lui solo per ‘gioco’.   
Era una scelta non da poco, anche se Alessio la voleva far sembrare così.   
Leo, sforzandosi di non tremare, lo spinse leggero con una mano sul petto nudo, una scarica elettrica lo attraversò, poi prese fiato e rispose piano:   
\- Lasciami riflettere un po’, non è una cosa da decidere alla leggera. E poi di solito certe cose succedono, non si stabiliscono. - Alessio annuì alzando le mani in segno di resa, così tornò di lato e si infilò i boxer.   
\- Io lo devo mettere in chiaro perché sto solo facendo tutto quello che devo per riavere Sinisa. - Poi si interruppe con un’espressione buffa. - Per quanto suoni strano dire che voglio scopare con un altro per poter riavere il mio uomo. - Leo capì il paradosso e rise stemperando la tensione.   
\- Non ho mai incontrato due più assurdi di voi! Ma è probabile che con la vostra follia andrete avanti per tutta la vita insieme e felici. Fra un uccisione e l’altra! - Aggiunse divertito.   
Alessio rise con lui sbrigandosi a vestirsi, per poi uscire ed andare verso il parcheggio di Milanello.   



	5. Una resa amara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio è ormai deciso ad andare fino in fondo in quella specie di scommessa con Sinisa e pur di dimostrargli coi fatti che ha torto, fa esattamente quello che Sinisa si aspetta e, come già sapeva, affronta la parte peggiore di quel sistema. Leo, accanto a lui, una volta che decide di buttarsi non sarà in grado di fermarlo, ma poi bisogna vedere quali saranno le sue conseguenze.

5\. UNA RESA AMARA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo11.png)

  
Complice un whatsapp audio di Gigi, Leo la sera prima del derby, ovvero martedì, il giorno dopo la proposta pirotecnica di Alessio, era uno straccio.   
L’audio Leo lo ricevette martedì dopo gli allenamenti pomeridiani a seguito dei quali poi si sarebbero fermati lì a pernottare come da usanza prima di ogni partita.   
Lo ascoltò dopo essersi lavato e preparato per andare a passare un po’ di tempo in tranquillità nella sala relax prima di cena, nel tragitto la sua espressione cambiò drasticamente in un attimo impallidendo e rallentando. Poi al momento di virare verso la saletta con gli altri che già facevano un piacevole chiasso, tirò dritto verso il dormitorio senza dire nulla.   
Alessio lo vide e stupito lo inseguì.   
\- Leo? Non andavamo dagli altri? - Leo chiuse così il telefono scuotendo la testa, Alessio vide che infilava le mani in tasca perché tremavano e capì che doveva aver ricevuto qualche notizia da Gigi.   
\- Che ti ha detto? - Chiese subito, Leo sospirò scuotendo la testa con gli occhi lucidi, poi mentre entrava nella loro camera, gli consegnava il telefono aprendolo con il proprio codice.   
Alessio andò su whatsapp e sentì il suo audio fermo sulla porta, con Leo che invece si metteva a camminare su e giù come un’anima in pena.   
‘Mi dispiace che ogni volta che ci vediamo è sempre strano. Vorrei fosse diversamente. Ci penso da sabato e sto così male che non so nemmeno se sono in grado di giocare. Come stai tu? Non sono sicuro che la separazione fosse giusta, non so più cosa pensare e cosa fare. Mi sembra di essere matto. Passo dai momenti in cui va tutto bene e ne sono sicuro ad altri in cui è tutto un casino. Non so nemmeno cosa pensavo di fare con questo audio, solo che se me lo tenevo dentro esplodevo. Perdonami, volevo farti sapere che sto ancora male. Quando non ci vediamo sembra vada tutto bene, poi ti rivedo e sono pieno di dubbi. È così anche per te?’  
Alessio, stizzito da quel messaggio che Leo aveva riascoltato per la seconda volta fermandosi verso il muro a fissarlo come se potesse sparire tutto, rispose di getto al suo posto.   
‘Sto di merda anche io ed ora anche peggio grazie a te. Ma questo l’hai voluto tu perciò lasciami respirare.’  
Sentendo il suono dell’invio, Leo si girò di scatto con aria terrorizzata.   
\- Che hai scritto? - Alessio si rese conto d’aver risposto al suo posto e si scusò tornando in sé, mostrandogli il messaggio.   
\- Scusa se ho osato, l’ho fatto di getto. - Leo lo lesse e riconobbe che era vero e che era quello che non avrebbe mai osato dirgli. Si sentì strano vedendo che Gigi lo leggeva. Era come se gli avesse detto quello che aveva sempre voluto ma che non era mai riuscito.   
Sto male, è colpa tua, lo hai voluto tu, lasciami in pace.   
Forse si sentiva più libero anche se non l’aveva fatto lui.   
Sapere che lo leggeva lo gettò in uno stato caotico in cui provava tutto amplificato e provava mille cose insieme e non sapeva cosa sperare e come comportarsi.   
Fissò lo schermo senza respirare fino a che Gigi non rispose, allora lo prese lui e lesse.   
‘Mi dispiace. Spero che potremo parlarne e rivalutare tutto.’   
\- Sta facendo marcia indietro? - Chiese Alessio sconcertato, mettendosi dietro di lui e appoggiandosi alla sua spalla per leggere. Leo si sentì protetto in qualche modo e trovò il coraggio di rispondere come andava.   
‘Un mese e mezzo. Al venti maggio che finisce il campionato, ci vediamo e tiriamo i fili.’  
Poi lo inviò.  
Alessio lo guardò stupito ed incredulo sollevando il mento dalla sua spalla, Leo si voltò e lo guardò cercando approvazione e forza che il compagno decise di dargli con impeto ed esuberanza prendendogli il viso con una mano sul mento e baciandolo.   
Non provava nulla in quel momento Alessio, voleva solo dimostrare a tutti i costi che Sinisa aveva torto. Dall’altro lato sapeva che anche Leo ne aveva bisogno, per motivi diversi, forse. Lui solo per distrarsi come si doveva. Ma ne aveva bisogno.   
Così trionfante si impossessò delle sue labbra, le intrecciò alle sue e succhiò quello inferiore.   
Leo le aprì e trattenne il fiato sorpreso, poco dopo si rilassò chiudendo gli occhi, concedendosi un assaggio per mettersi alla prova e vedere se poteva farlo, se andava bene, com’era.   
L’aveva desiderato molto ed ora era lì, lì sul serio e non perché era fuori di sé, bensì perché ne aveva bisogno anche se per un motivo contorto e lo voleva, sia pure non come lo voleva lui, no di sicuro.    
Alessio si infilò con la lingua mentre le sue mani scivolavano sui fianchi tenendolo a sé, strisciarono avanti sulla pancia scendendo giù verso il basso, contemporaneamente le loro bocche aperte si fondevano, giocando insieme in un bacio che accese una miccia interessante. La stessa che venne alimentata dal bacino di Alessio premuto contro il sedere di Leo.   
Sentendo la mossa chiara e limpida, quest’ultimo scattò e mentre gli afferrava le mani fermando la discesa, si spostava in avanti smettendo di baciarlo, come se fosse stato appena scottato.   
Alessio lo lasciò andare aprendo le braccia, lo vide precipitarsi in bagno e lavarsi il viso con l’acqua fresca per calmarsi.   
Il cuore batteva fortissimo, aveva iniziato a scaldarsi ed eccitarsi. Aveva capito che sarebbe potuto succedere ed il punto era quello, ora.  
Lo voleva?  
Lo voleva davvero? Solo per gioco, per passatempo, quasi per una scommessa.   
Aveva scritto a Gigi nella foga del momento che si sarebbero rivalutati a fine stagione, quando l’avrebbero fatto anche Ale e Sinisa. Questo valeva come via libera, ma era pronto? Poteva vivere quella strana cosa senza impegni, solo per mettersi alla prova e vedere se un modo per stare meglio c’era?  
Si guardò allo specchio mentre il silenzio regnava ed Alessio non diceva mezza parola in camera, fermo in attesa.   
Lo sguardo cupo, confuso e tormentato. Le goccioline d’acqua che scendevano dal viso staccandosi sul mento. L’aria stanca di chi aveva pensato a Gigi tutto il tempo e a cosa aveva sbagliato con lui e se dopotutto si era solo illuso di stare meglio senza di lui.   
Auto difesa, si diceva. Ad un certo punto ti proteggevi come potevi.   
“Alessio sarebbe la mia auto difesa? E poi come mi proteggo da lui se mi prendo solo io e lui no? Potrei prendermi per qualcun altro ora come ora?” Mille domande senza risposta turbinavano, domande che non avrebbero avuto esito su due piedi.   
Improvvisa la voce di Alessio dalla porta aperta lo fece saltare per l’ennesima volta, come sempre soprappensiero.   
\- Non lo devi decidere ora su due piedi. Prenditi tempo. - Mormorò con dolcezza. Leo lo guardò appoggiato allo stipite con uno sguardo tenero nonostante sapesse tirare fuori un’aggressività ed una decisione tipica di un romano e sorrise sentendosi di nuovo meglio.   
\- Volevo solo provare a vedere se potevo, ma forse devo andare più per gradi. Sai... - Esitò abbassando lo sguardo mentre cerava di fare chiarezza a sé stesso. - per mesi lo volevo, pensavo di stare meglio, mi sentivo più pronto. Poi... non so, mi sembra come di... - Alessio concluse per lui sempre con una delicatezza insperata:   
\- Di tradirlo? - Leo lo guardò con aria colpevole annuendo silenzioso. Alessio si strinse nelle spalle e prendendolo per mano lo tirò fuori dal bagno.   
\- Non devi deciderlo ora, prenditi tempo, fai quello che vuoi quando vuoi. Abbiamo un mese e mezzo prima di rivedere i nostri due idioti. - Leo sorrise al modo in cui parlava di Sinisa, l’aveva segnato sotto ‘scemo’ perciò sicuramente avevano un rapporto molto particolare e da come gliene aveva parlato era proprio così.   
  
Una volta fuori, verso la mensa, staccarono le mani mentre Leo pensava che era stato meglio fra le sue braccia, nella sua mano, sulla sua bocca.   
“Forse sarebbe la persona giusta con cui ricominciare, ma serve il momento giusto. Se la vivo troppo presto rischio di rovinare una bellissima storia. Ed ora sto troppo male per Gigi quando ci incrociamo. In nazionale è sempre un dramma. Funziona finché non siamo a tu per tu da soli o ci parliamo, allora poi è di nuovo una tragedia. Sabato è stato un bel colpo perché ero sicuro di esserne quasi uscito, avevo abbassato la guardia ed ho voluto abbracciarlo e provare a me stesso che ero a buon punto, invece avrei dovuto evitarlo come ho fatto il resto dell’anno quando eravamo nello stesso posto. Ho sbagliato, era presto. Perciò rischio che se mi lascio andare ora con Alessio poi comunque non funzioni ed io vorrei funzionasse perché so che è una persona fantastica e so che sarebbe una bella storia. Proprio una bella storia.”  
Lo guardò sedersi al tavolo col proprio vassoio dopo essersi preso la cena ai banconi, raggiungendo Gigio e Davide.  
Alessio si mise a parlare e scherzare subito con loro, Patrick e Manuel dall’altra parte con Suso, nelle vicinanze Andre ed Hakan persi in un mondo a parte, Jack e Fabio anche, Riccardo, Ignazio e Luca coi più giovani che cercavano di far loro da genitori. Diede un’occhiata un po’ a tutto il tavolo e lasciò che il chiacchiericcio lo circondasse come una sorta di coperta.   
Era un bell’ambiente, reso familiare da mister Gattuso, ma si trovava bene con tutti e tutti erano amici e legati. Non c’era qualcuno con cui non avresti mai voluto avere a che fare. All’inizio erano tutti disuniti, nessuno era davvero amico di nessuno a parte i quattro piccoli, Gigio, Davide, Manu e Patrick.   
Ora era bello, nonostante Gigio e Manu si fossero lasciati ed ora Davide stesse sempre con Gigio per sostenerlo.   
Manu si era messo subito con Patrick e fra corse e rallentamenti, sapeva che andava sempre meglio. Stavano trovando il loro equilibrio, ma per quanto rischioso fosse stato passare subito da uno all’altro, alla fine aveva fatto bene perchè era la cosa giusta per loro.   
“Per loro, però. Perché il destino di Manuel non era con Gigio, ma con Patrick. Se si fossero incontrati dopo, la storia era diversa.”   
Leo non sapeva come muoversi, aveva paura di rovinare una probabile bella storia e comunque di non avere in ogni caso speranze perché vedeva Alessio troppo innamorato di Sinisa.   
“Per lui è davvero troppo presto. Fra me e Gigi è da oltre un anno che ci siamo lasciati e siamo ancora sulle montagne russe. A volte sembra andare tutto bene e migliorare, mi sento pronto e sereno, mi pare anche di poterlo incontrare senza grosse ripercussioni. Altre invece è così difficile. Cazzo, così difficile.”  
Leo non venne a nessuna conclusione ma non riuscì a mangiare molto, tornò prima in camera sgusciando dal controllo di Alessio il quale si accorse solo più tardi che se ne era già andato.   
  
Raggiuntolo in camera, lo vide che riascoltava l’audio di Gigi e rileggeva i messaggi che si erano scambiati.  
Alessio fece un’espressione dispiaciuta mettendo sul comodino la chiave elettronica ed il telefono, rimase scalzo ed iniziò in silenzio a togliersi la maglia a maniche lunghe.  
Sapeva cosa passava o per lo meno era facile immaginarlo per lui.   
\- Non gli hai risposto di nuovo, vero? - Chiese poi dopo un po’. Leo scosse il capo. - Se ti chiedesse di tornare insieme e riprovarci cosa faresti? - Leo gli mostrò il telefono con aria ovvia.   
\- Me lo ha praticamente chiesto. - Alessio inarcò le sopracciglia in attesa di risposta.  
\- Se dovessi dirgli qualcosa subito cosa diresti? - Leo inghiottì e provando ad immaginare la risposta si allarmò e si incupì di nuovo. Scosse la testa terrorizzato e si stese così vestito com’era, solo senza scarpe.   
Incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca e le gambe lunghe davanti a sé, poi fissò il soffitto serio riflettendoci.   
Alessio non lo interruppe continuando silenzioso a togliersi i vestiti fino a rimanere in boxer. Poi sempre senza dire nulla salì sul letto e gattonò verso di lui. Leo lo guardò facendo il gesto di sciogliersi e mettersi su a sedere, ma Ale fu più veloce a raggiungere la sua bocca su cui si fermò prima di aderire.   
Rimase un momento così a guardarlo serio e sensuale, sapendo di piacergli e conoscendo ogni paranoia che era in atto in lui.   
\- Sai, ti ho sempre detto che pensi troppo e che trattieni più di quello che serve. Cerchi sempre di fare quello che è giusto e che gli altri si aspettano, non mostri mai quel che hai dentro, quel che vuoi davvero. Sembri una persona diretta e aperta, ma in realtà quella maschera ti impedisce di esserlo fino in fondo. C’è sempre una voce dentro di te che ti dice che quello non va bene o quello invece va fatto. Devi essere più spontaneo. Più istintivo. Più primordiale. Vedrai che starai molto meglio, dopo. -   
Certo Alessio non lo obbligava, ma sapeva come ottenere quello che voleva.   
“Passivo aggressivo. Se non è aggressivo sul serio, lo è comunque in modo passivo. Finge di lasciare agli altri la scelta, ma alla fine è lui che decide. Che scelta ho, dopo che mi si è messo a gatto su di me?”   
Leo non mosse un muscolo e respirò piano continuando a guardarlo negli occhi da vicino, serio.   
\- Sono ancora molto confuso. Se lo facessi non so perché lo farei. - Alessio sorrise impercettibilmente, malizioso.   
\- Non serve capire perché. Ti sto dicendo di fare qualcosa di piacevole, non di fare psicoterapia. A volte fare senza pensare è la cosa migliore. -   
Ma Leo sapeva per esperienza che ogni volta che aveva fatto senza pensare poi era stato un disastro, per questo ora in quella nuova squadra, con quel nuovo ruolo, cercava di essere diverso, di essere più maturo, di costringersi a fare o dire certe cose.   
Ma forse a volte era così.   
Forse a volte facevi perché sì  ed i motivi li lasciavi al dopo, quando avresti capito d’aver fatto una grande cazzata.  
O perché no, di aver fatto finalmente la cosa migliore.   
Leo aprì le labbra e tirò fuori la lingua in cerca della sua, Alessio gli venne subito incontro soddisfatto, non aspettando che quello. Quando si incontrarono fuori dalle loro bocche, Leo chiuse gli occhi a si abbandonò ai mille brividi di piacere trasmessi da lui e dalla sua lingua che subito dopo scese sul collo percorrendo lentamente il resto del suo corpo, mentre con le mani gli alzava la maglia e trovava tutto lo spazio utile per occuparsi di lui.   
Alessio cominciò a succhiargli i capezzoli e a lasciargli piacevoli scie umide sul ventre fino a che scendendo sempre più in basso si fermò sull’elastico dei pantaloni. Di proposito non glieli prese aspettando che fosse lui a decidere e Leo capendo che ora non voleva più saperne che si fermasse, alzò il bacino in un chiaro messaggio.   
Alessio gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer fino a sfilarglieli del tutto, poi tornò lì dove si era sospeso e stuzzicando con la lingua trovò ogni punto debole sul suo inguine, giocando sulla base sensibile della sua erezione fino a risalire alla punta che scopri leccando. Leo, le mani ancora dietro la testa, le sciolse andando a prendere la nuca di Alessio con una mentre con l’altra il lenzuolo sotto di sé.   
Si premette all’indietro e spinse il bacino ancora verso la sua bocca, mentre la mano lo attirava a sé.   
Alessio l’avvolse dopo un po’ di giochi e iniziò a succhiare per bene, sempre con più foga ed impeto, accontentando il ritmo richiesto ed il bisogno di metterglielo fino in fondo alla gola.   
I brividi investirono sempre più completi Leo che si eccitò realizzando quanto l’avesse voluto, nella nebbia lasciata dal ritorno di Gigi nella sua vita, si ricordò che nei mesi passati Leo aveva voluto Alessio e ci aveva sperato.   
Lo ricordò e si abbandonò ai gemiti, mentre sentendolo sempre più eccitato e duro, Alessio si interruppe scendendo dal letto, si tolse i boxer e iniziò a masturbarsi davanti a lui, succhiandosi le labbra che sapevano ancora di lui.   
Leo ormai era partito e non si sarebbe fermato, quell’assaggio insoddisfatto l’aveva innescato e mettendosi a sedere si tolse la maglia che si era solo sollevato, poi si prese Alessio, se lo mise fra le gambe e senza complimenti prese in bocca la sua erezione che iniziava ad eccitarsi.   
Alessio, vittorioso sorrise iniziando a spingere nella sua bocca, gettò la testa all’indietro e si abbandonò al piacere fisico che stava provando per merito di un altro che non era il suo Sinisa.  
Era quello che aveva voluto dall’inizio, loro due a letto insieme. Ora glielo stava dando e gli avrebbe dimostrato che il sesso senza amore non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile a quello che aveva con lui.  
“Una bella scopata resta solo una bella scopata! Buon per me se mi distrae in questo dannato mese e mezzo, ma quanto vorrei, quanto, quanto cazzo vorrei averlo qua. Lui a succhiarlo, lui a darmi quei suoi schiaffi sulla pelle che dalla prima fitta si trasforma subito in un calore ubriacante. Lui che me lo mette dentro fino in fondo subito e rude, che mi prende, mi volta e mi fa di tutto e poi mi viene addosso, sulla pelle, sulla schiena, sul viso. Lui che fa di tutto con me ed io divento matto.   
Lui che poi mi bacia e mi abbraccia forte, pieno, senza esitare. Lui che ora non è qua e non lo sarà per un mese e mezzo, un fottuto mese e mezzo.”   
Pensandolo la rabbia tornò a caricarlo e sentendo una fitta che non aveva niente a che fare col piacere o col dolore fisico, lo staccò da sé, lo spinse stendendolo in mezzo al letto e salì sopra, lo girò quasi bruscamente lasciando fluire l’ira fuori da sé, lasciandosi impossessare da quella foga, da quel dolore, da quella rabbia incolmabile.   
Leo si sentì presto penetrare da lui senza molta preparazione se non un po’ di saliva e due dita che prepotenti erano entrate poco prima del suo membro duro.   
Alla sua normale resistenza, specie per la sorpresa dei ruoli che aveva imposto bruscamente e per l’accelerata improvvisa, gli diede uno schiaffo inaspettato. Leo si lamentò per poi stupirsi del modo in cui Alessio poi entrò una seconda volta più facilmente.   
\- Che diavolo... - Mormorò roco, ma Alessio non rispose, si limitò a spingere sempre più forte, entrando più agevolmente. Ad ogni colpo affondava di più fino a stare meglio e cancellare via via quella rabbia provocata dal pensiero che era lì a fare una cosa che non avrebbe mai voluto solo per dimostrare ad un idiota che amava, che invece aveva torto.   
Solo così, si disse. Solo così lo avrebbe potuto convincere.  
Dimostrandogli a fatti concreti che non era come diceva.   
Arrivò fino in fondo, fino a che Leo non si sentì attraversare da un lungo brivido violento e sconvolgente, raggiunse un orgasmo anche piuttosto veloce, più di quanto si era aspettato inizialmente.   
Alessio per venire ci mise di più, perché lo guardava e capiva che non era Sinisa, capiva che aveva ceduto alla propria volontà solo per riprendersi in modo strano chi amava davvero.   
Ci mise di più pensando a lui, che invece voleva lui e che non lo era. Che non lo sarebbe stato per un mese e mezzo. Un mese e mezzo.   
Così uscì senza venire e si mise giù a carponi davanti ad un Leo sinceramente a posto che lo guardò spaesato come se fosse pazzo.   
\- Ora vuoi che entri io? Potevi aspettare a farmi venire! -   
\- ENTRA E BASTA! - Ordinò Alessio che sembrava posseduto proprio da Sinisa in quel momento.   
Leo inghiottì a vuoto eccitandosi di nuovo a quella sua versione quasi matta, si toccò leccandosi la mano e quando si sentì almeno un po’ lubrificato, fece come voleva lui entrandogli dentro.  
Non fu facile perché ormai era venuto e si era rilassato, ma quando Alessio si girò col busto ordinandogli ancora:   
\- Dammene uno... - Leo si fermò dal spingere senza capire a cosa si riferisse.   
Così Alessio si morse il braccio forte provocandosi dolore.   
\- Avanti, come te l’ho dato io. - Leo non voleva schiaffeggiarlo, anche se doveva ammettere che riceverne uno in quel momento specifico aveva avuto un suo strano perché.   
Ma all’implorazione di Alessio che lo chiese di nuovo quasi disperato, mentre con l’altra mano si masturbava da sotto, capì che non sarebbe venuto in un altro modo e immaginando che con Sinisa facessero quegli strani giochi, gli diede uno schiaffo leggero sentendosi anche un po’ idiota. Non era decisamente il suo genere.   
Alessio tornò a girarsi furioso.   
\- PIÙ FORTE! - E così Leo per non sentirselo chiedere ancora, stranito gliene diede uno più forte lì sulla natica. Lo sentì gemere e sospirare di sollievo, questo lo fece partire di nuovo eccitato e mentre sentiva che tornava a diventare duro dentro di lui, mentre entrava ed usciva sempre più forte e velocemente, sentì che finalmente anche Alessio veniva liberandosi.   
Si abbandonò poco dopo davanti a sé, con il viso premuto sul materasso, ansimante. Non sapeva che faccia stesse facendo, non aveva idea.   
Era appena successo qualcosa di strano, Leo uscì senza cercare un secondo orgasmo, poi si stese vicino a lui alla ricerca del suo viso nascosto. Gli carezzò il lato del viso con un dito scostandogli i capelli, poi avvicinandosi preoccupato mormorò:   
\- Tutto bene? - Aveva capito che era successo qualcosa, qualcosa di molto forte e che era profondamente scosso, ma solo quando Alessio riemerse e gli mostrò il viso vide che piangeva. Quando si stese su di lui premendo il viso in lacrime contro il suo collo, capì quanto stava male in realtà e quanto doloroso era stato per lui arrendersi a quel gioco che forse, dopotutto, non aveva voluto fare sul serio.   
\- E poi dici a me di fare quel che vuoi? E tu? Se non volevi farlo perché l’hai fatto? - Alessio fra le lacrime e le sue braccia che dolcemente lo cingevano, mormorò:   
\- Per dimostrargli che ha torto. Solo così lo convincerò a tornare con me e non lasciarmi mai. - Leo non sapeva se aveva senso, forse in generale no, ma per lui lo aveva. Anzi, per lui e Sinisa.   
Sospirò e gli baciò la testa spettinata, infine si tirò su le coperte e chiuse la luce lasciando per qualche istante il piacere dei sensi avvolgerli dolcemente, prima di andare a sciacquarsi per pulirsi dai piaceri scivolati su entrambi.   



	6. Senza mollare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua la lotta per arrivare al venti maggio, entrambi convinti delle loro scelte. Alessio fa tutto quello che deve per dimostrare a Sinisa che ha torto, compreso usare Leo per fargli capire che non lo può dimenticare. Leo ci va di mezzo perchè per lui la storia è diversa e il rischio per lui è di uscirne male, alla fine. Sinisa a Roma non se la passa meglio, nonostante sembri convinto e sappia trattenere e nascondere, dentro di sé soffre molto. Vediamo così l'umanità del serbo.

6\. SENZA MOLLARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo23.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli8.png)

  
Il suono del suo cuore sotto il proprio orecchio era calmo e conciliante come il torace che si alzava e abbassava regolare.   
\- Come ti senti?  - Chiese Alessio dopo mezz’ora circa, sapeva che non dormiva. Era rimasto con la testa sul suo petto a riflettere.   
\- Io? Tu piuttosto. Cosa è successo? - Chiese subito Leo. Alessio scosse il capo e si sollevò appoggiandosi sul gomito, di fianco a lui per potersi guardare. L’espressione era triste, limpidamente triste.   
\- Se parlo di me e di come sto mi butto dalla finestra. Perciò distraimi coi tuoi drammi. -   
\- Aiuterai me per non pensare a quanto stai male? -   
\- Pensarci di meno. - Disse con un sorriso per nulla convincente. Leo sospirò e capì che era una difesa tipica, così lo assecondò.   
\- Strano. Sto strano. Non so che dire sinceramente. Non ero mai andato con nessuno. -   
“Nemmeno io, non lo volevo tradire anche se abbiamo sempre detto che andava bene pur di dirlo.” Pensò Alessio senza dirlo per non farsi troppo male. La voce probabilmente si sarebbe incrinata ancora parlando di sé, perciò si concentrò su Leo.   
\- Ci sei riuscito, ti è piaciuto almeno un po’? - Leo cercò il termine adatto e si strinse nelle spalle malizioso.   
\- Particolare! - Alessio scoppiò a ridere finalmente.   
\- Particolare significa tutto e niente! - Leo rise con lui sollevato che ci riuscisse dopo quel pianto che ancora si vedeva nei suoi bellissimi occhi.   
\- Diverso da come lo immaginavo. - Alessio arrossì un po’ coi sensi di colpa.   
\- Ho preso il sopravvento, magari tu volevi qualcosa di più dolce, ma io a dispetto da ciò che sembro, sono molto... -   
\- Focoso! - Concluse per lui concordando. - Ma va bene, più ti scopro e più sei incredibilmente interessante. - Alessio sperò che non si stesse prendendo, non ci sarebbe mai stata quel genere di storia.   
\- Le altre volte sarà meno shoccante. È che oggi io ero... fuori di me. Quando è successo mi sono reso conto che c’ero, capisci? Stavo dimostrando a quello stronzo che aveva torto ed era così perché tu non eri lui e non ci stavo riuscendo. Non ci stavo proprio riuscendo. Ma andrò fino in fondo. - Alla fine aveva detto qualcosa e si sentiva un po’ meglio. Leo, steso supino accanto a lui sul fianco, ascoltò attento ed annuì togliendogli poi una ciocca dal viso con un che di dolce.   
\- Lo rifaremo? - Chiese sorpreso. Alessio annuì.   
\- Sarà più rilassante la prossima volta, oggi l’abbiamo fatto lottando ognuno coi propri demoni, ma la prossima volta sarà solo per puro piacere, per distrarsi, e sarà più bello. - Leo non ne era convinto ma voleva vedere se aveva ragione e sorrise annuendo.   
\- Mi fido. - Alessio sembrava sapere cosa faceva, anche se non era detto.   
\- Forse sei più pronto di quel che pensi, no? - Disse poi dopo un po’ stendendosi a pancia in giù sempre accanto a lui, le braccia conserte sotto il mento.   
\- Dici? - Chiese Leo sempre guardandolo e trovandolo semplicemente bello.   
\- Lui ti fa ancora effetto. Però forse da questa esperienza puoi capire che stai meglio di quel che ti sembra. A volte si cade, a volte fa più male, ma non sei al livello di un anno fa. No? - Leo si incuriosì di quella sua uscita e si mise sul fianco piegando il braccio sotto il cuscino.   
\- Come fai a dirlo? - Alessio alzò una spalla da cui spuntava il suo viso guardandolo.   
\- Ti ho sentito più trasportato di quel che pensavo, credevo sarebbe stato più difficile farti venire e convincerti, invece ti sei lasciato andare subito. Si capisce quando piace. Sbaglio? - Chiese poi non volendolo ferire. Leo non sapendo cosa dire alzò la spalla.   
\- Mi è piaciuto, è vero. Più di quel che pensavo. Avevo paura di non potercela fare invece ci sono riuscito e mi è piaciuto. È vero. Forse sono meglio di quel che pensavo anche se a volte sto più male di altre. -   
\- Se dovessi rispondergli ora cosa gli diresti? - Chiese improvviso su due piedi. Leo con un pugno allo stomaco boccheggiò, poi guardò in alto cercando di trovare una risposta nel panico e sebbene non fosse abituato a confidarsi fino a quel punto, quella volta ci provò.   
\- No. Non sarei pronto per rispondergli ora. Ho lavorato molto, ho sofferto molto per uscirne. E ci ho provato tantissimo prima di arrendermi. Non so, non credo che accetterei. Per principio, perché in realtà mi voglio molto bene e non posso calpestarmi così. L’ho implorato in mille modi, ho pianto, mi sono infuriato, ho fatto di tutto, proprio di tutto. E non ha mai funzionato. Poi me ne vado, soffro ma provo a ricominciare e quando mi pare di stare meglio cosa fa? Ci riproviamo? E buttare tutto il duro lavoro che ho fatto, tutta la sofferenza, ogni tentativo? Come se niente fosse successo, solo perché ora è lui che sta male e vuole? - Alessio lo guardò orgoglioso della sua risposta, alla fine fare sesso con lui gli era servito e gli aveva fatto bene. - Posso avere anche io qualcos’altro, essere di nuovo felice, uscirne davvero. Forse non sono pronto in questo preciso momento, forse ci vuole ancora un pochino, ma posso riuscirci. Ci vuole poco, no? Dopotutto come hai detto tu, ce l’ho fatta e mi sono lasciato andare. - Alessio sorrise un po’ triste e nostalgico. Il suo lavoro stava già finendo. Un mese e mezzo di scopamicizia l’avrebbe aiutato il necessario, poi sarebbe stato pronto per una vera nuova relazione.   
\- Gigi ha perso un bel treno. - Rispose a quel punto. Leo gli mise una mano sul collo per dietro e gli carezzò quel punto fra i capelli, rilassandolo dolcemente, ricoprendolo di brividi di piacere.   
\- È dura ma ci riuscirai anche tu. - Alessio chiuse gli occhi nascondendo la propria sofferenza.   
\- Io non devo lasciarlo andare. Io devo solo dimostrargli che ha torto. Devo solo tenere duro. -   
\- Nel frattempo... - Con questo, senza dirgli che lui era convinto che quello che stava facendo Ale era niente meno che avviarsi alla fine di una relazione, una fine reale, si protese e gli baciò la spalla su uno dei suoi tatuaggi. Infine senza dire più niente lasciò che il sonno lo cogliesse.   
Rimase ad osservarlo un po’ per poi addormentarsi anche lui e pensare, nel dormiveglia, che dopotutto quell’esperimento poteva valerne la pena.  
“A patto che poi lui non torni davvero con Sinisa. Mi sa che mi sto solo uccidendo. Se lui è masochista io non sono da meno!”  
Ed Alessio lo era davvero, masochista.   
  
  
\- Sono invalido, mica impotente! - Con questa Alessio aveva fatto ridere Leo che aveva accettato di raggiungerlo a casa sua dove viveva da solo.   
Durante il derby si era infortunato e così in seguito ad una diagnosi di diverse settimane di stop, Leo si era visto invitare a casa sua un giorno dopo gli allenamenti che Leo poteva svolgere regolarmente.   
\- Ma sei sicuro? - Gli aveva detto sapendo a cosa pensava. Così quella era stata la sua risposta.   
“Mi sa che diventa matto se sta solo a casa per tutto questo tempo! Sai prima almeno aveva il calcio, fra allenamenti e partite il mese e mezzo gli poteva passare, ma stare così tanto tempo fermo mentre non puoi sentire e vedere il tuo uomo... non è mica facile!”  
Alessio naturalmente aveva molti amici, alcuni sapevano delle sue tendenze ma nessuno sapeva che aveva una relazione con Sinisa.   
Quando arrivò da lui, Alessio non perse nemmeno tempo ad offrirgli qualcosa e a proporgli un preliminare non sessuale.   
Alessio, secco e deciso, gli aveva solo dato il tempo di togliersi la giacca di mezza stagione e l’aveva poi spinto contro probabilmente una libreria da cui era caduto qualcosa. Non aveva nemmeno potuto accertarsi che non fosse una scossa di terremoto, visto che la sua lingua l’aveva subito invaso.   
Leo cercava almeno di respirare mentre colto totalmente alla sprovvista per tanta irruenza cercava di rallentare e tornare a dei modi meno fuori controllo.   
\- Sei arrabbiato? - Chiese cercando di uscire dalla sua bocca. Alessio lo accontentò e si spalmò sul suo corpo iniziando a leccargli il collo, la mano invece viaggiò diretta fra le sue gambe, sotto i jeans che... un momento, quando li aveva aperti?  
\- Sto cercando di non andare da lui e dirgli che un mese e mezzo è troppo... - Leo rise.   
\- Troppo tempo da passare a casa da solo senza far nulla eh? - A dir poco.   
Alessio si tirò fuori l’erezione e si leccò la mano, non potendo inginocchiarsi per via dell’infortunio si lubrificò così provando a girare Leo subito seduta stante, ma lui provò ad opporsi rallentando l’amplesso.   
\- Quindi cosa sono, un freno a mano che ti impedirà di perdere la tua scommessa? - Alessio tentò ancora di girarlo per entrargli, ma Leo si abbassò al suo posto lavorando di mano prima e di bocca poi sulla sua erezione.   
\- Sei quello che deve impedirmi di fare una sciocchezza! - Leo si fermò, ma Alessio gli schiacciò la testa contro di sé facendoglielo succhiare per bene. Il compagno non si oppose, anche perché sembrava impossibile in quel momento.   
Alessio non era solo arrabbiato, era anche parecchio fuori di sé, perciò decise di assecondarlo.   
\- Dovrei andare giù dai miei perché ho alcuni giorni da stare fermo prima della terapia, ma non sono sicuro di non stalkerarlo sotto casa e fare qualche cazzata. Perciò devo trovare un modo per calmare i nervi. E poi gli ho detto che ci avrei provato davvero a dimenticarlo e come lo faccio se rimango un mese fermo da solo a casa? Mi ammazzo, altro che dimenticarlo! - Leo sentendolo parlare troppo capì che comunque così non sarebbe servito a molto la distrazione se pensava comunque a lui mentre gli faceva un pompino, così si impegnò e succhiò più deciso, stringendo di più le labbra sul suo membro, aumentando il ritmo e l’intensità. Questi finalmente lo zittì iniziando a gemere.   
Leo soddisfatto lo sentì indurirsi ed eccitarsi, fino a che Alessio lo prese e bruscamente lo spinse contro la famosa libreria, gli abbassò i jeans ed i boxer quel che serviva, e lo penetrò brutalmente.  
Fece non poco male a Leo che però con Gigi era sempre stato passivo, perciò a parte il doversi riabituare in un primo momento, e dopo che Alessio si svegliò e fece cadere più saliva là sotto, riuscì anche a rilassarsi e a sentire un po’ di piacere.   
Specie quando con foga, spinta dopo spinta, sempre più virile, Leo trovò il suo apice in modo alquanto insperato visto che non ci aveva creduto vedendo come aveva iniziato, con un bidone al posto del cuore.  
Rise per il paragone usato, citando inevitabilmente proprio il suo uomo che ogni tanto dava di matto.  
Ex uomo.   
Leo si perse per un momento fino a che sentì Alessio aumentare le spinte brutalmente e chiedendosi quando sarebbe diventato piacevole e rilassante, lo sentì venirgli dentro, tendendosi contro di lui mentre le mani affondavano sui fianchi.   
Ansimante si appoggiò alla sua schiena, la bocca sull’orecchio.   
\- Scusa. Ho esagerato di nuovo... - Leo rise girando la testa verso di lui alla ricerca della sua bocca.   
\- Oggi non ti sei fatto picchiare, hai fatto progressi! - Deduceva che i giochi erotici con Sinisa fossero davvero da film porno e per un momento sentì una bella scarica elettrica mentre pensava che sarebbe stato bello assistere.   
“Oddio sono malato!” Pensandolo lo baciò.  
Alessio accolse la sua bocca più per abitudine che altro, poco dopo si sciolsero e si ricomposero senza dirsi nulla per diversi minuti abbondanti.   
“Shoccante non è nemmeno il termine giusto. Mi userà davvero come bambola gonfiabile? Chiodo scaccia chiodo, si dice. È il primo passo per sopportare la separazione da qualcuno, io lo so anche se poi non sono mai stato con nessuno volevo provarci, ma poi alla fine non è mai andata per un motivo o per l’altro e poi arrivato qua pensavo di poterci riuscire con Alessio e... beh, eccoci qua. Anche se non come immaginavo. Beh, per niente. Mah... vedremo come va, tanto ormai siamo in gioco, tanto vale andare fino in fondo!”  
\- Come stai? - Chiese Alessio ricordandosi delle buone maniere dopo un bel po’.   
Leo rise tornando dal bagno dove si era dato una sciacquata ed una sistemata controllando di non essersi macchiato.   
\- Meglio, meglio. - Rispose sedendosi su una sedia della cucina mentre Alessio versava il caffè che gli aveva preparato. Leo chiese del latte e poi insieme si sedettero al tavolo facendo quello che prima era mancato, ovvero conversazione.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese scrutandolo con cura. Leo annuì.   
\- L’effetto Gigi è passato, mi basta aspettare un po’ quando succede qualcosa... - Alessio sospirò.   
\- Ti invidio. Io dovrei tenermi costantemente occupato e comunque ci penso sempre. Perciò tu sei più per il no al venti maggio. - Alessio passava di palo in frasca, stargli dietro era difficile ma Leo ci riusciva abbastanza.   
\- Penso di sì. Sento di essere vicino all’uscirne, non voglio buttare tutto il duro lavoro. Sai... quello che mi ha davvero ferito è che lui abbia deciso per me senza interpellarmi. - Alessio cercò di non mostrare la fitta che provò nel sentire quelle parole, ma non fu tanto bravo. Leo però continuò: - Se mi avesse detto che non mi amava più me ne facevo una ragione, ma lui diceva che la nostra relazione mi avrebbe frenato e che non voleva. Io tutt’ora non ho capito cosa intendesse perchè tanto non è che io abbia mai parlato di andarmene all’estero... o di non andarmene per rimanere con lui. Io stavo bene lì alla Juve, non mi interpellavo su nuove esperienze! Ha fatto tutto lui! Ha deciso che io ne volevo fare ma che non le facevo per stare lì con lui! La presunzione di sapere tutto! E non mi ascoltava! Non mi ha mai dato retta! È andato dritto come un treno! Sinisa almeno ti ha dato questa seconda occasione... -   
\- Perché è convinto che lo dimenticherò! In un mese e mezzo! Forse non ha mai dovuto dimenticare nessuno, perciò non sa come funziona! -   
Alessio riprese preferendo infervorandosi e sbattere la mano sul tavolo che deprimersi come aveva fatto in quei giorni da solo a casa.   
\- Credo che lui si aspetti che tu inizi a stare un po’ meglio senza di lui in un mese e mezzo. Che vedi che puoi andare avanti da solo e farti un’altra vita. Non che lo dimentichi. - Alessio scosse la testa deciso.   
\- Anche se fosse così, non rinuncerei mai a lui sapendo di poter tornare con lui, perché nessuna valida nuova esperienza sarà sufficiente a farmi dire che la preferisco a lui. Capisci? Non so cosa pensa di ottenere! Cosa crede? Che non lo ami poi molto? Forse è questo! Sono giovane, no? Noi giovani siamo volubili, cambiamo idea facilmente! - E Ale era partito di nuovo. Leo lo ascoltò per tutto il tempo del caffè e oltre, poi venne richiamato dalla moglie che l’aveva dato per disperso. A quel punto, sospirando, se ne andò dicendo che si sarebbero risentiti e di distrarsi il più possibile.   
“Più facile a dirsi che a farsi!”  
  
Andare giù dai suoi fu la cosa più difficile mai fatta, perché non aveva avuto motivo ufficialmente per rifiutarsi.  
Frenarsi dall’andare sotto casa di Sinisa fu una di quelle prove stoiche che superò solo filmando dei video per lui che gli avrebbe fatto vedere quando sarebbero tornati insieme.  
Aveva iniziato il giorno dopo che aveva fatto sesso con Leo, quando in uno strano stato d’animo, una via di mezzo fra la furia e il caos, si era messo a parlare con lui sgridandolo.   
Il tema era stato: ‘hai visto cosa mi hai fatto fare? Io non ho mai voluto tradirti da quando ci siamo messi seriamente insieme, questo è colpa tua! Hai tanto voluto ed ora eccomi qua! Spero tu sia contento!’  
Il secondo l’aveva registrato quando si era infortunato e solo in casa si era sentito impazzire tutto quel tempo a pensare e a sentire la sua mancanza.   
Il video era stato prevalentemente furioso.  
‘Non riesco a pensare che a te, nonostante l’altro ieri ho scopato con un altro! Vorrei solo venire sotto casa tua e rivederti! E devo tornare a casa a Roma qualche giorno e tu sei lì ed io non so come farò a resistere!’  
Il terzo dopo la visita di Leo, lì con gli ormoni più calmi era stato più depresso che altro.   
‘Non mi piace quel che sto diventando. Uso un bravo ragazzo che rischia di prendersi per me e lo faccio solo per tenermi buono, per sfogarmi e dimostrarti che hai torto. Perché tu hai torto, lo sai? L’ho rifatto e lo rifarò e sono sempre qua ad impazzire per te.’   
Il quarto lo fece a Roma, chiuso nella propria camera, dopo aver rivisto la famiglia.   
I cani sul letto con lui accoccolati felici di averlo rivisto, la gamba alta su un cuscino e ferma.   
\- Sono qua a Roma, pochi chilometri da te. Non sai quanto io voglia raggiungerti. Vorrei solo andare sotto casa tua e vedere se spunti. Un momento solo, senza salutarti. Ma so che il patto è astinenza totale. Ma sto respirando la tua aria, so dove devo andare se voglio rivederti e vorrei andare nel nostro appartamento e respirarti. Ma posso solo stringere il tuo braccialetto e chiedermi se tu hai la mia sciarpa. Non sai quanto mi manchi, mi manchi che voglio piangere. Era meglio la rabbia e la voglia di sfidarti. Ti ho odiato quando ho fatto sesso con Leo perché mi hai fatto fare una cosa che non volevo e solo per dimostrarti che hai torto. Ma ora non mi importa nemmeno di quello. Ora vorrei solo vederti. Ma posso solo guardare le nostre foto. Questa volta ti dimostrerò che hai torto. - La voce si incrinò e sentendosi sull’orlo del pianto aveva concluso con un ingroppato: - Mi manchi!  - Ed aveva chiuso schiacciando la faccia sul corpo massiccio di Rocco.   
Quanto poteva andare avanti così? Quanto poteva sopportare di stare così male?   
Come sarebbe arrivato al venti maggio?   
  
  
\- Sinisa è pronto. - Al richiamo di Arianna, Sinisa mise via il telefono, fiero che non gli scrivesse e non lo chiamasse davvero.  
Fiero della sua forza di volontà e dei patti che rispettava.   
Ogni volta che usciva a fumare o a fare un giro o commissioni, si guardava con cura intorno per vedere se era appostato da qualche parte. Sperandolo, in realtà, perché gli mancava molto.  
Indossò la sua sciarpa fino a che poté, visto che il caldo arrivò tutto in un colpo. Però l’annusava di nascosto, quando si sentiva di voler piangere come un idiota.  
Quando era l’ultima volta che si era ridotto in quel modo?  
Mai forse. Aveva sempre avuto molta rabbia dentro, poi aveva trovato un modo per incanalarla o calmarsi, ma distrutto da piangere e non farcela mai.   
Come poteva mancare tanto una persona?  
Aveva riacceso il telefono per metterlo alla prova, poi aveva ascoltato i messaggi in segreteria di quel giorno, uno peggiore dell’altro.   
Si era anche eccitato sentendolo così furioso, si era ricordato delle volte che avevano fatto sesso con Alessio così arrabbiato. Erano state bellissime.   
La sua voce l’aveva cullato, tutto quel che gli rimaneva.  
Sicuramente stava andando avanti.  
L’errore che fanno le coppie quando si lasciano è che si vedono. Ma se praticassero l’astinenza sarebbe più facile.   
Di questo ne era convinto.  
Aessio ci sarebbe riuscito. Non l’aveva rivisto, non gli aveva riscritto. Era in gamba. Ce la stava facendo.   
Era andato di sicuro con Leo, lui ci stava, ne era certo. Alessio per dimostrargli che aveva torto era sicuramente andato con Leo e Leo non era male. Era riuscito a diventargli amico nonostante l’inizio burrascoso, perciò aveva possibilità. Era un bel ragazzo e sapeva come piacere agli altri.   
Era la persona giusta per lui.   
Piano piano avrebbe capito che invece aveva ragione e che con Leo poteva ricominciare, che ce la poteva fare senza di lui, che era possibile voltare pagina e che si poteva stare meglio.   
Se si fosse fatto odiare sarebbe stato più facile, ma Alessio meritava tutta la sua onestà.   
Poteva renderla più facile anche per sé e ricominciare a vedere Dejan, ma Dejan non era Alessio. Non voleva Dejan, voleva Alessio.  
Razionalmente sperava che Alessio andasse oltre in così poco tempo, dall’altro sperava che cedesse, lo chiamasse e gli piombasse lì.  
Aspettare il venti maggio per essere definitivamente lasciato sarebbe stata la tortura giusta per aver permesso a qualcuno di entrargli così dentro, per aver permesso a qualcuno di colmare le proprie carenze. Per aver permesso ad un sorriso di scaldarlo.   
Entrando carezzò la sciarpa di Alessio, l’annusò. C’era ancora il suo profumo spruzzato sopra, non l’avrebbe mai lavata a costo di indossarla di meno per non sporcarla.   
Chiuse gli occhi, prese forza ed andò dalla moglie continuando comunque a pensare ogni istante a lui. Come avrebbe fatto sempre.   



	7. Gli ultimi sforzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio non se la passa per niente bene nonostante usi Leo a pieno regime in ogni modo. Magari come dice lui in un anno ce la può fare ad uscirne e disintossicarsi, ma in un mese e mezzo c'è solo da star male. Con la conseguenza che Leo invece si sta prendendo sul serio. Anche nella realtà Alessio nella fase finale di stagione si è infortunato ed è tornato appena in tempo per le ultimissime partite che però non ha giocato con la sua solita brillantezza.

7\. GLI ULTIMI SFORZI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo22.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli5.png)

  
Le sue foto scorrevano sullo schermo, foto sue e foto insieme. Foto di un inedito Sinisa che nessuno aveva mai visto e nessuno avrebbe mai avuto.   
Dei sorrisi bellissimi, abbracciato a lui, alcune perfino che lo baciava.   
Alcuni video dove dicevano qualcosa di divertente, ognuno rievocava un ricordo speciale, qualcosa che se raccontato nessuno avrebbe potuto crederci.   
\- Oh Ale andiamo! Così ti fai male! - Leo arrivò e gli chiuse il computer sul muso di un Alessio steso sul letto con aria depressa.   
Alessio si alzò e lo guardò corrucciato senza capire come fosse entrato, così glielo spiegò subito:   
\- Arrivavo che la tua governante se ne andava così mi ha aperto lei! - Alessio non si era nemmeno accorto che se ne era andata.   
Si era rintanato sul letto a pancia in giù a guardare foto e video sue e di Sinisa, praticamente il suo passatempo preferito ormai.   
Fece il broncio e tornò a buttarsi giù depresso come prima, Leo alzò gli occhi al cielo ed andò in cucina a farsi da solo un caffè, ormai era il rito, dopo gli allenamenti regolari lui passava sempre a casa sua per vedere come stava. Non facevano sempre qualcosa, solo nei momenti peggiori. A volte semplicemente parlavano e stavano insieme. Ormai l’argomento fisso era Sinisa e Leo lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro senza mai essere stato in squadra con lui.   
È incredibile il modo in cui puoi conoscere qualcuno attraverso un altro. Lo conosci coi suoi occhi e spesso non lo puoi conoscere meglio di così. Se lo incontrassi di persona non lo vivresti meglio.   
Quando tornò in camera Alessio era ancora steso con l’aria da derelitto e Leo capì che era una di quelle giornate in cui non si poteva nemmeno alzare dal letto. Quel giorno sarebbe stato male fino a piangere, allora urgeva subito un rimedio.  
Si sentiva una specie di spugna che assorbiva e puliva fino alla volta successiva.   
Si sedette con lui sul letto e gli carezzò la schiena e la nuca.   
Quelle foto le aveva già viste tutte mille volte.   
Si sentiva il suo migliore amico anche se voleva poter diventare qualcosa di più.   
\- Quando vai in fissa non ti smuovi, non so come poteva pensare Sinisa che ti bastasse poco per dimenticarti di lui. E dire che non ha una bassa considerazione di sé! - Alessio premette la faccia sul materasso e così Leo ridendo intenerito si chinò e gli baciò la nuca, ricoprendolo delicatamente col proprio corpo come fosse una coperta. Il calore iniziò a funzionare come al solito. Leo era una medicina per Alessio, il calore fisico, il piacere che alla fine riusciva a provare distraendosi dal dolore interiore, da quanto gli mancava.   
\- Domani inizi la fisioterapia? - Chiese Leo sul suo orecchiò mentre poco dopo scivolava sulla sua schiena che aveva già scoperto. La maglietta sollevata gli permise di perdersi con la lingua sulle sue scapole infuori e poi scivolare giù sulla spina dorsale facendolo rabbrividire.   
\- Sì inizio domani... - Mormorò imbronciato, le mani di Leo si liberarono anche dei pantaloni e dei boxer che abbassò insieme fino alle cosce perdendo d’interesse nello spogliarlo del tutto perché poi era arrivato con la bocca e la lingua sulle sue curve morbide e nella sua fessura di cui si occupò con pazienza certosina, fino ad infilarsi con le dita. Alessio finì per inarcarsi e sporgere i glutei, piegò una gamba di lato e gli diede tutto l’accesso necessario.   
\- Allora vedrai che andrà meglio, avrai più cose da fare, ti terrai impegnato con la guarigione. - Alessio lo sperava, ma per il momento...   
\- Per ora tienimi occupato con un’altra cosa... - Mormorò mordendosi il braccio incrociato davanti al viso. Leo ridacchiò e leccandosi abbondantemente la mano, si lubrificò da solo per poi scivolare dentro di lui con una facilità sempre più accentuata.   
Del resto chissà quali modi brutali si era sempre fatto prendere da Sinisa.  
Lentamente era riuscito a farlo a modo suo, all’inizio quando Alessio si faceva prendere da Leo gli chiedeva di farlo con una certa cattiveria, dandogli anche qualche schiaffo. Poi piano piano era riuscito a farlo con più dolcezza e delicatezza, come invece era il suo stile.   
Non erano sempre quelli i ruoli, a volte prendeva Alessio, dipendeva da come si sentiva. Lui era sempre irruente, probabilmente si calava nei modi di Sinisa a cui pensava sempre.  
Leo si era detto che il giorno in cui Alessio l’avrebbe preso dolcemente, significava che Sinisa se ne stava andando. Per ora era ancora lì, gli chiedeva...  
\- Uno, solo uno... - e Leo lo accontentava, dandogli un leggero schiaffo. Lo sentiva rilassarsi e gemere e lì capiva che gli partiva un trip mentale dove probabilmente poteva illudersi di essere posseduto da dietro dal suo Sinisa. Allora stava meglio.   
C’erano dei piccoli miglioramenti, ma forse troppo piccoli.  
Ci sarebbe voluto almeno un anno di cure mirate per disintossicarlo, un mese e mezzo era troppo poco, lo sapeva.   
Certo, lo prendeva più a modo suo e meno a modo di Sinisa, ma il suo uomo c’era sempre in qualche modo.   
Vicino all’apice Alessio si tirò su sulle ginocchia, avendo cura di tenere steso quello infortunato e mettere tutto il peso sull’altro, si piegò e si sollevò con tutti i glutei verso di lui dandosi completamente, stringendo il lenzuolo. Gemettero insieme fino a venire. Ma ancora una volta nella mente di Alessio era solo un ‘posso resistere fino al venti’  e non ‘finalmente ne sto uscendo’. Perché nonostante i piccoli miglioramenti, la strada era ancora lunga.  
A volte il bicchiere era solo mezzo vuoto.   
  
Le sessioni di fisioterapia erano comunque poche rispetto al tempo libero durante una giornata intera.   
Alessio sapeva di non poter importunare sempre e solo Leo, ma con lui poteva passare tutto il tempo a lamentarsi e poteva stare depresso senza fingere di essere di buon umore.   
Ogni tanto usciva con gli amici che sapendo era a casa per infortunio venivano più assiduamente a trovarlo.   
Era faticoso fingere che tutto andasse a meraviglia. A volte si chiedeva che senso avesse fingere di non essere gay, di non avere un compagno con cui stava disperatamente cercando di rimanere insieme.   
Però al momento di parlarne qualcosa si rivoltava dentro di sé, non era possibile, non era proprio possibile aprire bocca e spiegare cosa gli succedeva. Era come se le parole si bloccassero in fondo alla gola, sentiva che se ne avesse parlato con loro sarebbe scoppiato a piangere.   
Così evitava, stava con loro per il tempo che riusciva, poi si rintanava da solo a casa a deprimersi, a pensare a Sinisa, a fare dei video messaggi lunghi e drammatici fino a che poi Leo passava a vedere come stava ed allora si sfogava con lui, tirando tutto fuori, anche quello che non immaginava di provare.   
\- Questo film? Proprio questo? - Disse Leo guardando il titolo del film che Alessio aveva tirato fuori per la serata che ‘ti prego se sto solo mi sparo!’  
\- Che ha che non va questo? - Chiese Alessio mentre lo preparava per metterlo nel lettore DVD.   
Leo lo guardò shoccato ed inorridito:   
\- Ma è ‘Le pagine della nostra vita’! - Alessio alzò le spalle.   
\- E allora? Lo adoro! Solo che se lo vedo da solo piango! - Leo non capiva il suo senso logico.   
\- Ed io ti devo aiutare a piangere meglio? Ti devo asciugare le lacrime? - Alessio non rispose. - Ma è il tuo preferito? Proprio quello? - Continuò Leo incredulo che dentro di sé si chiedeva come facesse a nascondere così bene che era così tanto gay!   
\- Ma l’hai mai visto? -   
Leo rispose subito con occhi sgranati:   
\- No e speravo di continuare così! -   
\- Allora non puoi parlare! Ora lo guardi e mi consolerai! -   
Leo sospirò chiudendosi la faccia con le mani mentre seduto sul divano si rassegnava al fatto che non ne sarebbe uscito vivo da quel maledetto mese che rimaneva.   
\- Così ti torturi, perché devi guardare queste cose? L’altro giorno eri perso su Tiziano Ferro! Andiamo Ale! Un po’ di dignità, un po’ di amor proprio! Queste cose non ti aiutano! -   
\- Dovrei ascoltare AC/DC e vedere l’ennesimo film su Fast and Furious? - Leo piegò la testa prendendo la ciotola dei pop corn mentre tirava su le gambe sul tavolino davanti al divano.  
 - No, beh... anche in Fast ci sono storie d’amore... dovresti guardare qualche sgozzamento, no? Che ne so... L’evocazione, o il seguito che è uscito l’anno scorso... il caso Enfield! - Alessio fece partire il film prendendosi il telecomando e si sedette contemporaneamente nel divano fissandolo come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Ci rimani tu a dormire con me poi quando mi vengono gli incubi? - Leo a quella risposta spontanea e sincera scoppiò a ridere coprendosi gli occhi mentre mangiava ancora pop corn.   
\- Dio, sei così gay in questo momento! - Ale gli fece il dito medio, poi si accoccolò vicino a lui e sollevando le gambe come aveva già fatto lui, gli prese la ciotola iniziando a mangiare.   
\- Non mi sembra ti dispiaccia approfittare del mio culo gay, però! - Stoccò ironico, Leo ridacchiò e con un ‘touchè’ tirò la ciotola fra le loro gambe mangiando insieme, mentre il film più romantico degli ultimi tempi cominciava.   
  
Leo non aveva di certo immaginato quella reazione sebbene da un lato l’avesse pensato. Di sicuro non a quel livello.  
A momenti le lacrime di Alessio riempivano la ciotola vuota di pop corn.  
Fortunatamente la tortura finì ad un certo punto, non le lacrime di Ale che steso accanto a lui appoggiava la testa sulle sue gambe e singhiozzava silenzioso.   
Leo voleva spararsi. Dopo un’ora e mezza di film strappalacrime sdolcinato e allucinante, doveva anche trovare un modo per far smettere di piangere Alessio.   
“Vorrei sapere quando finisce la fase del lutto! Vorrei proprio che Sinisa passasse qualche sera con lui quando è in fase così depressa! L’altra sera ho faticato a staccargli il barattolo del gelato di mano che voleva finirselo tutto! A momenti mi uccideva!”  
Leo si stava prendendo da Ale e stava dimenticando Gigi molto meglio di quanto non avesse fatto durante l’anno, ma quando arrivavano serate simili si chiedeva se in realtà la cosa migliore per tutti non fosse che Ale e Sinisa tornassero insieme.   
Il film finalmente finì e Ale rimase a piangere silenzioso sulle sue gambe, gli carezzava i capelli che si stavano allungando di nuovo, scendeva sul collo, glielo solleticava delicato e poi scivolava sulla schiena dove disegnava con le dita ricoprendolo di piacevoli brividi nella speranza lo distraesse.   
\- Ora che ti sei torturato stai meglio? Non era meglio vedere qualcos’altro? - Disse Leo alla fine dopo un silenzio pesante, alla penombra del salotto, lo schermo della televisione fisso su un’immagine buia.   
Ale tirò su col naso.   
\- Non starò mai meglio finché non tornerò con lui! È un idiota che non capisce nulla! Pensa di sapere tutto e non sa nulla e nemmeno se ne rende conto! Gli ritorno tutto con gli interessi! - Leo sospirò ascoltando gli ennesimi sfoghi.   
\- Sì, però tu dovresti distrarti invece fai cose che ti ricordano lui di continuo. - Alessio si tirò su di scatto guardandolo, rimanendo steso accanto a lui, si appoggiava con le mani sulle sue cosce e lo guardava corrucciato, le lacrime inondavano il viso e gli occhi sottili di Alessio erano ancora più sottili e gonfi. Leo pensò che fosse veramente bello.   
\- Mi fa sentire più vicino a lui! Sto diventando matto, non sopporto questa separazione! Come si fa? Come fanno tutti a superare le separazioni? - Leo cercò di ricordare i suoi primi tempi, erano stati molto duri.   
\- È impossibile se ce l’hai davanti ogni giorno. - Disse ricordandosi di sé e Gigi. Ale capì che parlava della sua esperienza.   
\- A distanza non è meglio! Io non so dove sbattere la testa! - Tornò a buttarsi giù tenendosi col viso rivolto verso Leo e non verso l’esterno, si mise sul fianco in quel senso raggomitolando le gambe senza accorgersi dove finiva il suo viso.  
Se ne accorse ben Leo che con tutte quelle pressioni e strofinamenti continui, alla fine il suo inguine stava reagendo inevitabilmente.   
Alzò gli occhi al soffitto ed appoggiò la nuca all’indietro mentre la mano tornava a carezzargli il braccio, poi giù il fianco ed infine, silenzioso, verso l’unica via che sembrava aiutare almeno momentaneamente Alessio.   
La mano si infilò sotto la maglia larga, toccò la pelle calda e liscia facendolo reagire al contatto. Si fece strada sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, verso il suo inguine fino a tirargli fuori l’erezione e a masturbarlo. Alessio a quello non si ribellò e non disse nulla.   
Ogni volta che provava a fare altro Alessio diventava un dramma vivente, cose da spararsi.   
Però se si puntava sul sesso finalmente si zittiva e si lasciava fare. Non aveva la minima idea di come vivesse il loro sesso, in realtà. Probabilmente pensava a Sinisa, ricordava i momenti con lui ed ogni tanto si faceva schiaffeggiare in quel modo leggero che evidentemente lo eccitava.   
Finirono che in sincronia alla sua mano su di sé, Ale unì la propria bocca su di lui e facendosi gli stessi lavori uno sull’altro, uno di bocca ed uno di mano, raggiunsero l’orgasmo quasi insieme.   
Dopo di quello, Alessio si sollevò a sedere su di lui e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, appoggiando la fronte al suo collo caldo e pulsante. Col suono del suo cuore che lento si regolarizzava, si calmò.   
\- Sono insopportabile, non so nemmeno come la stai vivendo tu. Prendo tutto quello che mi serve, ti riempio di lagne, mi sfogo, faccio quello che voglio con te e su di te. Perché mi sopporti, perché resisti? Tu ormai stai meglio, no? Non dovresti acconsentire solo perché te l’ho chiesto io. Nessuno può sopportare tutto questo! - Leo lo tenne su di sé come un bambino gigante e se lo coccolò ancora come faceva la gran parte del tempo che passavano insieme.   
Non era facile, non era per niente facile spiegarlo, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui stesso.   
Sentiva solo di non riuscire a negarsi.   
\- Lo faccio perché mi va. - Rispose semplicemente. Alessio si raddrizzò e lo guardò, gli carezzò il viso con una mano e con una gratitudine sincera negli occhi, lo baciò dolcemente.   
\- Non devi sopportare per forza. Tu hai bisogno di uno che sia disposto a costruire qualcosa insieme, io voglio solo qualcuno con cui sopportare questo terribile periodo. - Leo lo sapeva che lo facevano per motivi diversi, ma sorridendo un po’ malinconico ed un po’ dolcemente, ricambiò il suo bacio intrecciando le labbra alle sue, perdendosi a succhiarle e ad approfondire mentre si scaldavano insieme.   
\- Come faccio a lasciarti solo sapendo quanto stai male? Per me, per ricominciare, c’è sempre tempo. Non c’è un percorso obbligato o dei tempi o delle cose da fare per forza. - Alessio annuì e riprese a baciarlo, trovando quel calore utile quanto quello scaturito dalle coccole che gli faceva spesso quando erano insieme da soli.   
Alessio aveva bisogno di quello, di continuo, oltre che di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi.   
Ma il calore fisico per lui era essenziale per andare avanti.   
  
Andò meglio quando riprese ad allenarsi in campo, gran parte della giornata la passava a Milanello fra terapie, massaggi, allenamenti e lavori sia protettivi che di scaricamento.   
Lo tartassava di meno, Alessio era una specie di disco rotto, si lamentava almeno una volta al giorno di Sinisa, dei suoi modi e di quanto gli mancasse, poi andava a periodi, quelli in cui era più depresso e quelli in cui era più determinato ed agguerrito. Di tanto in tanto facevano sesso.   
Leo non aveva la minima idea in realtà di come stesse andando, ma vederlo attivo per ritornare al meglio in campo con lo scopo della finale di Coppa Italia, era già qualcosa di positivo.   
Non era sicuro di come stesse andando il suo allontanamento da Sinisa, se avesse dovuto fare un pronostico non avrebbe potuto.  
Quando lo rivide in campo, però, capì che era più lontano dall’arrivo di quanto avesse immaginato o sperato.   
Perché era chiaramente distratto, per quanto si sforzasse di essere concentrato e sul pezzo, non aveva la lucidità di prima che succedesse tutto quel casino con Sinisa.   
Era per tutti normale visto che era tornato da poco, ci voleva un po’ per riprendere il ritmo e giocare senza paura di ricadute, ma Leo sapeva cosa c’era dietro quel suo appannamento.  
Non è che giocasse male, ma non era il solito Alessio brillante e preciso.   
Decise di non dirgli nulla e semplicemente stare più attento a lui in campo, anche se poi scendere a disputare la finale a Roma, non fu la cosa migliore per lui.   
  
Un altro si era accorto della sua mancanza di lucidità e brillantezza.   
Sinisa che da casa non si era perso l’unico pezzo di partita che aveva potuto fare prima della finale contro la Juve, l’aveva guardato cercando di capire come stesse. Difficile dirlo, era vero che era venuto da un lungo infortunio, ma era anche vero che sicuramente non era proprio lucido per altri motivi.   
“Pensavo di vederlo meglio.” Si disse interdetto Sinisa guardando come buttava via a caso le palle che gli arrivavano, senza tentare di rilanciare l’azione come faceva prima. “Forse un mese e mezzo è poco. Ma è più di quanto io possa resistere nell’incertezza.”  
Non sapeva ancora perché gli aveva dato quell’occasione di tornare insieme, era stato convinto che Ale potesse superarlo più facilmente, però davanti alla concreta possibilità che forse gli avrebbe chiesto di tornare insieme al venti maggio, si chiese se alla fine dei conti non fosse stato proprio quello che aveva sperato da subito proponendogli quel patto.   
Che Ale in realtà non potesse dimenticarlo.   
Non sapeva se aveva fatto davvero di tutto per dimenticarlo, ma vederlo giocare gli fece capire che di sicuro non stava ancora bene.  
  
\- Sei sicuro di farcela? - Chiese Leo mentre si sistemavano nell’albergo di Roma che li avrebbe ospitati per la finale dell’indomani.   
Alessio chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente.   
\- No. Ma non ho scelta. - Perché lì a Roma lui respirava Sinisa e sapeva che l’avrebbe guardato e probabilmente sarebbe stato allo stadio a vederlo, nascosto da qualche parte. - Ma manca poco ormai. Manca poco in ogni senso. Devo solo tenere duro. -   
I due quella sera non fecero sesso tentando di scaricare una tensione che probabilmente per Ale era l’unico mezzo per rimanere in piedi e non cedere al peso schiacciante che aveva sulle spalle.   
Quella voglia matta di uscire di nascosto di notte e correre sotto casa sua a cercare di intravederlo. Se solo avesse potuto almeno vederlo, almeno quello.   
Era sicuro che l’avrebbe aiutato. Ma non lo fece perché aveva promesso a Sinisa l’astinenza completa.   
Leo rimase a dir poco sorpreso nel sentirsi rifiutare, quella volta.   
“Ormai ha deciso, ma bisogna vedere se Sinisa tornerà davvero con lui o se ha detto questa cosa giusto per convincerlo a lasciarlo andare... se Ale al venti maggio va da lui e gli dice che vuole tornare insieme e Sinisa glielo rifiuta... penso proprio che a quel punto sia da preoccuparsi!” 


	8. Definitivamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ale e la sua scelta, finalmente arrivano i giorni prima del venti maggio e con Leo e Gigio si confronta per capire a che punto sono loro nelle loro relazioni. Ma lui ha le idee chiarissime, e Sinisa anche. Bisogna vedere cosa sceglierà alla fine il serbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penultimo capitolo. So che qualcuno sperava in Ale e Leo, so che qualcuno mi ha mandato mille accidenti per Ale e Leo, insomma coppia o assolutamente adorata o assolutamente odiata. Ma se mi avete seguito dall'inizio di questa serie sapete quanto sono legata ad Ale e Sinisa. Ale sceglierebbe sempre Sinisa in ogni caso. Sta da vedere se Sinisa seguirò la testa od il cuore, alla fine. Spazio anche per Gigio povero maltrattato. Quando ho scritto sembrava Gigio dovesse andare via dal Milan mentre Leo rimanere, per cui quel che ho scritto è stato ovviamente in base a quello che succedeva in quel momento. Prossimo si concluderà la fic e probabilmente la serie perchè non ho programmato di scrivere ancora anche se con me mai dire mai. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

8\. DEFINITIVAMENTE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo18.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca6c184a89e3e152efda3a4aefa7cbe2/tumblr_o2y341mPye1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg)   
[/Papà Miha e Gigio/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCLk7f-o2OA)

  
Lo respirava anche Sinisa, sapeva che ora Alessio era a Roma col Milan per la finale, sapeva anche in che albergo pernottava. Sapeva di poter girare lì, di poter anche entrare di nascosto, di poterlo intravedere. Sapeva di poterlo fare, però si fece violenza e rimase fermo a casa senza nemmeno uscire, fissando il biglietto della finale che si era preso. Uno solo, senza accompagnatore.   
Se la finale sarebbe coincisa col venti maggio sarebbe stato perfetto, si disse. Invece aveva ancora due fastidiose settimane prima di poter avere una risposta, quella che sperava a dispetto di quello che sapeva era giusto.   
“Un giorno finiremmo comunque a doverci lasciare, un giorno la nostra differenza d’età gli peserà. È giovane, adesso per lui è facile voltare pagine. Anche se questa giovane età gli permette anche di intestardirsi molto di più. Ma cosa ne sai dell’amore a ventitré anni?”  
Sinisa si ripeteva questo per la maggior parte del tempo, ma quando si ritrovò in tribuna, ben nascosto in mezzo alla folla, col suo solito cappello e la sciarpa di Alessio perché quella sera c’era piuttosto fresco, quando lo vide nel riscaldamento iniziale sentì come un pugno allo stomaco.   
Sinisa annusò la sua sciarpa, il suo profumo era ancora lì. Lo vedeva dal vivo, da lontano, e lo ‘annusava’.   
Aveva spezzato il patto, non avrebbero dovuto vedersi per niente, ma vederlo attraverso uno schermo era la stessa cosa che vederlo a distanza di metri e metri.   
Era inutile farne a meno avendone l’occasione. Era comunque lui che lo vedeva di nascosto, tanto valeva stare nello stesso stadio.   
Si sentiva idiota ed euforico insieme.   
Erano quasi vicini. Quasi insieme.   
Ed ormai a separarli pochi giorni.   
Era stato debole, si diceva. Aveva ceduto ad Alessio ed era tornato sui suoi passi, gli aveva permesso di sperare in un loro ritorno insieme, di torturarsi, di essere stupido.   
Ora aveva solo rimandato l’inevitabile. Ma forse era giusto punirsi per aver agito egoisticamente prima. Quando l’aveva voluto se l’era preso senza rifletterci, quello era ciò che ne conseguiva.   
  
Sia Leo che Sinisa ebbero conferma dei loro dubbi e paure.   
Alessio non era ancora l’Alessio di prima, sarebbe tornato, stava tornando, ma aveva quei momenti in cui recuperando la palla invece di tentare col sangue freddo di impostare l’azione, la buttava via, spesso fuori dal campo, senza rifletterci.  
Non era per nulla una cosa che il miglior Alessio avrebbe mai fatto.  
Era come se giocasse coi nervi tesi tutto il tempo.  
Era una finale, era la Juve, c’erano le solite ingiustizie arbitrali da affrontare, c’era il solito caos, la solita guerra, ma un lato di loro sapeva benissimo che dietro tutto questo c’era la consapevolezza di essere lì a Roma, dove c’era anche Sinisa.   
E soprattutto che gli mancava, gli mancava ancora troppo per poter giocare lucidamente come niente.   
Impetuoso, impulsivo, istintivo e passionale.   
Sinisa si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi nel rivedere il suo Alessio lottare, insistere con le sue tipiche manovre, i suoi tipici modi di fare e di rivoltarsi e di insultare.   
Non era cambiato. Era solo teso e nervoso per mille motivi, fra cui lui. Lo sapeva. Non ci poteva fare nulla.   
“Potrei accorciare i tempi, andare da lui dopo la partita e consolarlo e dirgli che se gli va bene, anche a me va bene.”   
Ma non sarebbe stato da Sinisa che faceva sempre quel che andava fatto.  
O quasi sempre.   
In quei giorni aveva chiesto a Gigio come stava Alessio, Gigio gli aveva risposto che non stava bene ma che cercava di affrontare la situazione e andare avanti. Non gli aveva detto se se la faceva con qualcuno, non aveva voluto saperlo sebbene sarebbe stato meglio.   
Fece molta violenza su di sé per non scendere da lui e abbracciarlo, specie dopo quella bruciante sconfitta.   
Perché lui sapeva cosa si agitava ora in Alessio e sapeva che era uno straccio e che probabilmente non sapeva per cosa stare peggio.   
Lo sapeva.   
Ma la sofferenza faceva parte della vita.  
Probabilmente dopo una serata del genere Alessio era più intenzionato a non tornare insieme.  
Perché dopo che il tuo amore ti abbandona nel momento peggiore, il più difficile, come puoi perdonarlo e tornare con lui?   
E poi Leo gli stava particolarmente vicino, sicuramente avevano una storia di sesso, sicuramente alla fine era andato con lui per ripicca, perciò la sua vita stava riprendendo. Non sarebbe tornato il venti maggio.  
Non sarebbe tornato ed era giusto. Era quello che aveva voluto per il suo bene.   
Perciò basta torturarsi.   
Doveva prepararsi anche lui alla chiusura, doveva per forza.   
  
Lui era lì, lo sapeva anche senza averlo visto o che qualcuno glielo potesse confermare.  
Alessio lo sapeva che Sinisa era lì e che aveva spezzato la loro promessa di non vedersi nemmeno da lontano fino al venti.  
Lo sapeva.  
E sapeva che non veniva a consolarlo di proposito, per farsi odiare meglio, così poi per ripicca non sarebbe tornato con lui.  
Sinisa sapeva cosa fare per farsi detestare.   
Alessio rimase ben lontano da tutti evitando contatti di consolazione, parole di circostanza, abbracci fastidiosi.  
Leo gli venne vicino, negli spogliatoi, e gli strinse la spalla cercando di capire come potesse stare dopo che il suo gioco in campo aveva parlato piuttosto bene.   
Alessio scosse la testa, alzò la mano per dire non ora e con un brusco:   
\- Ce la faccio. - Si chiuse a tutto.   
In quel momento non voleva nulla. In quel momento non voleva proprio nulla.   
Solo scappare da lì e andare da Sinisa, abbracciarlo e dirgli che quegli stupidi espedienti non contavano nulla.   
Ma con ogni muscolo del corpo teso rimase lì dove era, non si mosse, non proferì parola. Una grande prova, la prova migliore della propria vita.   
Era duro ma necessario, avrebbe fatto esattamente tutto quel che lui voleva, tutto. Poi se lo sarebbe ripreso. Perché se una storia finiva, dovevano essere entrambi d’accordo su questo.   
E lui non lo era. Punto.   
  
  
Raggiungere gli obiettivi calcistici aiutò molto l’umore di Alessio a distrarsi meglio, ma molto lo fece anche il dover fare da baby sitter a Gigio ed alla sua depressione sempre più cronica che soprattutto da quando aveva appreso che Manuel si era messo con Patrick, l’aveva praticamente implorato di aiutarlo.   
Aiutare gli altri era d’aiuto a sé stesso, una sera si ritrovarono lui, Gigio e Leo tutti insieme in camera a Milanello.  
Il giorno dopo sarebbe stata la loro ultima partita della stagione, contro l’Atalanta avevano fatto un pareggio utile a loro per qualificarsi senza dubbio in Europa League, ma l’indomani avrebbero dovuto vincere per evitare i preliminari.   
Eppure per loro non era quello il pensiero primario.  
Ognuno di loro ne aveva uno e quella sera entrambi non avrebbero dormito molto.   
Leo era fuori in terrazzo appoggiato alla balaustra, una mano a reggere la fronte mentre l’altra il telefono all’orecchio. L’espressione seria, in difficoltà, incerta.   
\- Secondo te ci torna? - Chiese Gigio. Alessio che lo guardava seduto nel proprio letto scosse la testa sicuro.   
\- Ha lavorato molto per arrivare fin qua, non butterà via tutto questo tempo e tutta questa fatica. - Alessio sembrava sicuro. Gigio sospirò e si stese nel letto di Leo incrociando le mani dietro la nuca.   
\- Fa bene. Andarsene e staccarsi fisicamente dalla causa del tuo dolore è l’unica strada. Prima o poi se non lo vedi ogni giorno la sofferenza cessa. Dopo è solo una questione di pazienza! - Gigio sembrava sicuro e determinato, Alessio lo guardò meravigliato.   
\- Anche tu hai deciso, vedo. - Gigio annuì.   
\- Non voglio odiare nessuno, non lo meritano, non è colpa loro. È successo. Appena li ho visti insieme ho capito che quei due si amavano solo che non lo volevano ammettere. Era una situazione complicata, si conoscevano da quando avevano dieci anni, ora ne hanno venti... - Alessio sorrise stendendosi a sua volta sul proprio letto, ma mettendosi sul fianco.   
\- Ti ammiro, cerchi di essere lucido e ci riesci anche piuttosto bene. Vedo che eviti Manu, ma al contrario riesci a parlare con Patrick e a scherzare... - Gigio alzò le spalle.   
\- Devo odiare il termometro perché mi dice che ho la febbre o il virus che mi ha fatto ammalare? - Il ragionamento di Gigio fu sorprendentemente maturo, Alessio rimase ancor più colpito.   
\- Sì, ma non è facile guardare chi ti ha portato via chi ami e scherzarci insieme! - Gigio scosse il capo e sbuffò.   
\- È da quando è venuto in prima squadra che per me è tutto difficile, avrei dovuto seguire l’istinto dell’estate scorsa che mi diceva di andare via. Sono rimasto per Manuel. Se non fosse stato per lui sarei andato e mi sarei risparmiato tutto questo. Io lo sapevo da un anno, già. Solo che mi sono arreso a gennaio. - Gigio aveva l’aria di uno che non gli importava e forse era anche quello il problema, non sapeva esprimere le emozioni che però provava eccome. Ed ora si vedeva, visto il rendimento in retromarcia che aveva avuto nelle ultime partite, dall’Arsenal in poi.   
\- Però ti fa così male vedere Manuel. - Gigio sospirò e chiudendo gli occhi si liberò di quell’ammissione, sapendo che con Alessio poteva farlo.   
\- Da morire. - Il difensore con aria dispiaciuta osservò il suo profilo accentuato e gli occhi da gatto che tornavano a fissare il soffitto.   
\- Quindi te ne andrai. - Gigio alzò una spalla un po’ incerto.   
\- Penso di sì. Ora come ora è il solo pensiero che mi fa andare avanti. Non so se sia la cosa giusta per la mia carriera, ma io non riesco a vederlo ancora. Non ce la faccio. Io lo amavo davvero, capisci? - Alessio capiva, capiva molto bene. - Ed al tuo posto non andrei là domani sera. - Sentenziò duramente. - Perché io che ce l’ho qua ogni giorno invidio Leo che ce l’ha lontano e che è solo grazie a questo che è riuscito a rialzarsi ed anche così è faticoso! - Continuò sicuro e dritto come un treno.   
\- Eh, lo so... - Sospirò Alessio. - Ma puoi essere vicino anche di un metro ma essere lontanissimo da qualcuno e allo stesso tempo puoi avere uno lontano mille chilometri ma sentirlo vicino come se l’avessi lì. La distanza cambia qualcosa solo se sei tu a volerlo e lo permetti. - Gigio si zittì a questa riflessione provando a capirla, ma per il momento lui vedeva l’occasione di non vedere più Manuel come l’unica oasi di salvezza.   
In quello rientrò Leo che chiudendo la porta scorrevole in vetro sospirò scontento, buttandosi poi nel letto di Alessio quasi schiacciandolo. Il compagno si lamentò e si fece indietro, ma Leo si buttò con un braccio su di lui appoggiandosi sul suo fianco in un gesto intimo che Gigio osservò con attenzione. Ad Alessio sembrava andare bene, sembravano stare molto bene insieme.   
\- Dura? - Chiese Alessio. Leo con aria triste annuì abbandonando il viso contro il fianco del compagno che sorridendo gli carezzò la testa dove i capelli erano rasati abbastanza corti.   
\- Ha lasciato il calcio, o per lo meno la Juve, non può essere leggera... - Gli fece notare Gigio che era toccato dall’addio di Gigi, il suo idolo di portiere.   
\- Lo so. Ed è influenzato da questo nel suo implorarmi di vederci e riprovarci. Per lui è troppo da affrontare ed ha bisogno di me, ma poteva pensarci prima di lasciarmi e farmi patire tutto questo. Io ora ce la sto facendo. Cioè mi sento una merda quando lo sento al telefono, ma sto bene appena passano dei giorni. Non voglio tornare indietro. Non posso. - Leo sollevò la testa sfogandosi, ma rimanendo appoggiato su Alessio, i due lo ascoltarono dispiaciuti fino a che non chiese loro un parere.   
\- Io non tornerei mai indietro. Sei arrivato troppo lontano per buttare tutto via. Oltretutto lui ora sta male per l’addio al calcio, non poteva essere facile, è normale che ceda e ti cerchi, ma dopo un po’ se ne pentirà. Qualunque motivo abbia avuto per lasciarti l’anno scorso, quando una cosa è rovinata, è rovinata. Non si può raddrizzare. Perdi solo tempo con mille tentativi. -   
\- Però tu avresti voluto quel tentativo, eh? - Asserì Alessio improvviso tirandosi su a sedere, scrollandosi così Leo che ci rimase male perché prima era comodo. Gigio lo guardò meravigliato della sua frase e del suo tono sostenuto. - Tu parli così perché non hai avuto una seconda occasione di rimettere le cose a posto, perché purtroppo non puoi, perché il tuo ragazzo ama un altro e da lì non si scappa. Ma il nostro è un caso diverso. Loro ci hanno lasciato per dei codici o delle idee strampalate, per delle convinzioni che noi staremmo meglio senza di loro o perché c’è troppa differenza d’età, perché dobbiamo pensare alla carriera, ad essere spensierati, ad avere qualcuno più giusto per noi... ma non perché amavano altri! - poi cercando di calmarsi prese un paio di respiri e guardò Leo impallidito al suo sfogo.   
\- Non so cosa dovresti fare perché tu ci hai provato molte volte con lui prima di arrivare a questo punto, devi sentire tu se ne varrebbe la pena, se lo ami ancora come prima o se davvero si è tutto affievolito o cosa. Ma so che io, IO, se non mi dessi questa occasione con Sinisa... io sì che me ne pentirei. Perché ho scopato e mi sono distratto ed ho provato tutto quello che potevo e dovevo, ma sinceramente più di avere un paio d’ore di sopportazione dal mio continuo strazio interiore, non ho ottenuto. Posso dire che non piango tutto il giorno e non mi distruggo, ma è anche vero che sapevo che il venti maggio sarebbe arrivato. - Gigio si alzò a sedere di scatto e riprese infervorato la parola, gesticolando.   
\- Sì, ma tu STAI meglio! Quel che Sinisa voleva dire e dimostrare è questo. Che se aspetti un po’ di tempo e cerchi di voltare pagina prima o poi ci riesci. -   
\- Prima o poi tutti voltano pagina in un modo o nell’altro se non si torna insieme! Ma se si può tornare insieme non lo faresti? Se avessi l’occasione non la coglieresti? Ha deciso lui che io soffrivo nella nostra situazione, non io. Non abbiamo deciso insieme di lasciarci! - Gigio fece il broncio, non era d’accordo, ma lui viveva una situazione complicata, vedeva tutto negativo e voleva solo chiudere, voltare pagina e non vedere mai più Manuel.   
Leo notando che la situazione era in stallo, decise di intervenire da buon mediatore e capitano, così mettendosi seduto come loro, si intromise calmo.   
\- Beh, tutti e tre abbiamo situazioni diverse, relazioni diverse, necessità diverse e soprattutto carattere. È normale vederla diversamente... - Alessio si strinse nelle spalle tornando a stendersi.   
\- Sì sì certo... era solo per dire... - Gigio rimase in silenzio un po’, colpito dal modo di Alessio sia di vedere che di fare, tanto che dopo un po’ tornò sull’argomento, ma con aria calma:   
\- Sai, ammiro il modo in cui combatti per quello che vuoi. Il modo in cui non molli. Ascoltandoti e guardandoti mi viene il dubbio d’aver sbagliato io qualcosa, che forse se avessi fatto qualcosa diversamente... chi lo sa... - Gigio sospirò e guardò altrove, improvvisamente malinconico. Così Alessio si alzò e gli si sedette vicino cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, fraterno e protettivo com’era con lui da un po’ di mesi ormai.   
\- O forse no, forse quando una cosa è destino è destino. Non crucciarti. Ormai è andata, come hai detto tu lui ama un altro. Punto. Io lotterò perché posso e non mi perdonerei mai se non lo facessi. Ma tu devi pensare solo a stare meglio. Voi due, anzi. - Con questo carezzò Leo con uno sguardo gentile che gli sorrise allo stesso modo, ammirato per la maturità che dimostrava.   
“Mi sa che sa benissimo cosa deve fare, non ha bisogno di consigli.”   
E con malinconia realizzò che l’indomani sera, Alessio sarebbe volato a Roma.   
Un po’ ci aveva sperato, ma ormai aveva imparato che nella vita dovevi distinguere i momenti in cui dovevi lottare da quelli in cui dovevi accettare e quello era uno di quelli da accettare.   
  
Domenica 20 Maggio 2018, alle ore 19 e 50, Alessio già fremeva e non per la splendida partita vinta contro la Fiorentina che gli dava l’accesso all’Europa League senza i preliminari, ma perché finalmente l’ora si avvicinava.   
Ancora poco e sarebbe stato là da lui.   
Niente l’avrebbe tenuto più lontano da lui.  
Il campionato era finalmente completamente finito, l’obiettivo minimo era stato raggiunto e si sarebbero fatte mille valutazioni, ma l’unica che interessava a lui era quella con Sinisa, Sinisa che ora sapeva lo aspettava già nel loro appartamento.   
Non contemplò lì per lì l’ipotesi che non ci potesse essere, che potesse venire meno a quella promessa, che potesse averglielo detto solo per farlo andare via.   
Il braccio forte di Gigio lo riportò brevemente alla realtà del campo che stava ancora calpestando.   
\- Dai un bacio a papà! - Gli disse il portiere allegramente. Alessio venne attraversato da una bella scarica elettrica mentre ricambiava l’abbraccio sentendosi sua madre, cosa strana per un ragazzo di pochi anni più grande di lui.  
Forse certe cose facevano crescere molto, forse a ventitré anni potevi avere la testa di un trentenne e se soffrivi e superavi la sofferenza, ne arrivavi anche a trentacinque, magari.   
\- Anche una bella limonata! Magari una ventina! - Rispose poi rendendosi conto che comunque quella risposta era poco da mamma.   
\- Se è da parte mia risparmia la limonata, ti prego! - Replicò prontamente Gigio. I due risero insieme, abbracciandosi a lungo, per poi andare dagli altri a festeggiare la riuscita dell’obiettivo finale che di volta in volta era sempre cambiato.   
Leo si avvicinò ad Ale vedendo che si era salutato con Gigio.   
\- Allora, hai deciso definitivamente? - Alessio lo guardò stupito che gli facesse quella domanda e Leo rise. - Lo prenderò per un sì! Comunque voglio che ricordi una cosa. - Disse poi facendosi serio mentre si allontanavano insieme, Leo con il braccio intorno alle spalle di Alessio. - Se dovesse regalarti una brutta sorpresa, chiamami che mi precipito da te. Non esitare, ok? - Alessio si irrigidì alla sua frase, realizzando per la prima volta che forse l’esito di quella giornata poteva anche non dipendere solo da lui.   
La scarica tornò ad attraversarlo, ma questa non fu d’eccitazione, ma bensì di paura. Per un momento si sentì come se il mondo gli crollasse addosso all’eventualità che tutto potesse ancora andare male, che il calvario non fosse davvero finito.   
Lo guardò oscurato, fermandosi dal camminare verso gli spogliatoi dove la festa avrebbe continuato ancora un po’.   
\- E adesso come faccio ad andarci? Finirò morto prima del mio arrivo a casa! - Leo si accorse d’aver detto qualcosa su cui Ale non aveva minimamente pensato e rimase colpito dal suo enorme ottimismo, ma forse lui ci sperava ancora, nonostante tutto.   
Ci sperava che alla fine Alessio scegliesse di rimanere lì e provare a vedere come andava la loro pseudo storia, o forse che alla fine Sinisa mantenesse la propria linea di guerriero tutto d’un pezzo.   
Ma vedendo la paura per quell’eventualità che gli aveva appena presentato, capì che comunque quel ragazzo non sarebbe mai stato di nessun altro che Sinisa per molto, molto tempo. A prescindere dall’esito di quella giornata.   
“Hai perso Leo, mettitela via e piantala o non ti rialzerai più se continui a cadere.”   
Con questo pensiero fulmineo e doloroso insieme, sorrise e strinse la mano sulla sua spalla.   
\- Dai, andrà tutto bene. Vengo giù con te e poi io mi faccio un giro? - Alessio si corrugò vistosamente.   
\- Se andrà tutto bene perché dovresti fare un giro solo? Fattene venti! - Leo scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò stampandogli un bel bacio sulla guancia, mentre una scarica di desiderio l’attraversava. Se la impresse per bene nella memoria insieme alle volte che erano andati a letto insieme. Non avrebbe dovuto permetterlo, ma erano stati momenti di debolezza, ne aveva avuto bisogno e poi alla fine semplicemente non era più riuscito a smettere.   
“Sono in tempo.” Si ripeteva ossessivamente. “Sono in tempo per non soffrire troppo.” Perché ormai dentro di sé sapeva, sapeva bene che Alessio quella sera sarebbe stato la persona più felice del mondo.   
Leo non sapeva niente di Sinisa, né di quanto lo amasse, ma sapeva che se arrivavi a conoscere così bene Alessio era impossibile non amarlo davvero.   
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Ripeté al suo orecchio, piano e delicato. Alessio si rilassò fra le sue braccia.   
\- Grazie. - Disse poi allo stesso modo, stringendolo di rimando. - Per tutto. - E quello sapeva tanto di un punto fra due che quando si sarebbero visti, non avrebbero più fatto quel che avevano fatto prima. Un saluto, un addio in un certo senso, anche se non reale perché nessuno dei due contava di andarsene presto dal Milan. Non in quel preciso momento.  
\- No, grazie a te. Penso che la forza finale per rialzarmi e decidere che fare con Gigi, l’ho avuta grazie a te. - Alessio non ebbe la forza di dirgli nulla, a quel punto. Non voleva vederci altro, non voleva capire cosa c’era dietro i gesti di Leo. Aveva avuto bisogno di quello e se lo era preso andando dritto come un treno, senza pensare a nulla.   
Forse aveva fatto l’ennesimo sbaglio, forse l’aveva fatto soffrire o forse era solo arrogante, ma a quel punto farsi domande e trovare risposte non sarebbe servito a nulla.   
I due si sciolsero consapevoli che senza uno l’altro non sarebbe arrivato a quel punto, a quel giorno. E quella alla fine era la sola risposta che contava.   
  
Era quasi nell’aria, come quella volta che era venuto a Roma per la partita. Sinisa l’aveva sentito, ma in realtà era stato lui stesso ad essere più elettrico.   
Per tutto il giorno si chiese cosa lui stesso dovesse fare. Andare nel loro appartamento ad aspettarlo o non presentarsi in una negazione finale e definitiva?  
Quello era il solo momento utile per chiudere davvero.  
Era convinto delle proprie motivazioni, anche se l’aveva ucciso prendere quella scelta.  
Ora era il momento di decidere per sé stesso.   
Aveva nelle mani il potere finale, quello che metteva il punto esatto, il punto dopo cui non c’era un altro capitolo, il libro si chiudeva e basta.  
Non presentandosi quella sera, nonostante la promessa fatta un mese e mezzo prima, avrebbe segnato una fine reale.   
Non sarebbe stato corretto, ma l’avrebbe fatto per lui. Alessio l’avrebbe capito ed odiato insieme, sarebbe tornato a casa sua, dai suoi genitori, dai suoi cani, avrebbe stretto Rocco perché il bulldog gli ricordava il suo uomo, e avrebbe pianto.   
Un’estate intera per accettarlo e mettersi in pace.   
Era obiettivamente la scelta migliore.   
Alessio doveva vivere la vita di uno spensierato ventitreenne, innamorarsi un giorno di uno della sua età, non dover fare i salti mortali e vivere tutto di nascosto, dentro quattro mura super segrete. Alessio meritava molto, molto di più.   
Un giorno l’avrebbe lasciato lo stesso sentendo la differenza d’età. Un giorno sarebbe finita comunque. Non poteva rivivere tutto quello lo stesso, no, non poteva.   
Doveva fare quel che era giusto per tutti. Doveva.   
Era ora sul serio.   
“Cresci Sinisa. Sii uomo e fa quello che devi fare. Ora e subito.”  
Ora e subito.   
  
Ore 22.10. L’aereo serale Linate - Fiumicino stava atterrando a Roma


	9. L'occasione da non perdere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa andrà da Ale o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, questo è l'ultimo capitolo. Alla fine Sinisa andrà nell'appartamento da Ale o gli spezzerà il cuore? Finirà bene o finirà male? Faccio domande stupide, ma ho cercato di creare la suspance che potrebbe funzionare se qualcuno non mi conosce e non ha letto le altre fic su questa serie (ed in generale quel che scrivo). Comunque a dopo i saluti. Godetevi l'ultimo capitolo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

9\. L’OCCASIONE DA NON PERDERE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli17.png)

  
Quella sera faceva fresco, Alessio si strinse addosso la giacchetta che si era portato sapendo che di sera la temperatura si abbassava ancora.   
Si trascinò il bagaglio a mano mentre con l’atra mano controllava il telefono rimettendolo on line. Nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio.   
Sospirò profondamente mentre calpestando l’aria di Roma tutto cominciava a diventare più pesante e difficile.   
Fino a quel momento aveva passato una montagna russa di emozioni, prima il dolore alternato a rabbia, poi lacrime, poi voglia di rivalsa. Infine avvicinandosi la fine del campionato aveva sentito la conclusione di quel calvario ed aveva iniziato a stare meglio. L’idea di rivederlo e tornare con lui era stata essenziale.   
Certo da solo non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportare quel mese e mezzo, ma ora restava l’ultimo enorme scalino da superare. Uno di quelli altissimi.   
Sinisa sarebbe stato là nel loro appartamento ad aspettarlo come promesso, o convinto di fare il suo bene non si sarebbe presentato?  
In quel caso cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Accettare la fine o lottare ancora, andare a casa sua e tirarlo giù dal letto a costo di svegliare tutti e sputtanarsi?   
“Certo che non posso fare questo, ma posso chiamarlo e suonare alla porta di casa facendomi passare per uno che ha un conto in sospeso con Sinisa. È tardi, ma il mondo è pieno di matti e Sinisa di sicuro li conosce tutti. E poi non dorme, non è davvero tardi. Sono le undici di sera!”  
Il taxi lo stava portando verso l’indirizzo da lui richiesto, il loro appartamentino sicuro. Nessuna domanda, nessun riconoscimento. Solo un uomo di mezz’età che faceva il servizio notturno, straniero per di più.   
Alessio scese dall’auto pagando la corsa, poi si fermò ai piedi dell’edificio in cui c’era l’appartamento.   
Cercò con gli occhi la sua auto, ma non la lasciava mai in vista perché era rischioso. Quel posto non era nemmeno molto lontano da casa, poteva anche venire a piedi.   
Si diede mille giustificazioni all’auto mancante, però dopo un gran respiro chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì convinto di doversi preparare al peggio.   
Prima di sentire Leo non aveva nemmeno lontanamente contemplato l’eventualità che Sinisa non si presentasse, ora improvvisamente era una certezza ed aveva un sacro terrore di varcare la soglia del loro appartamento.   
Entrò dal portone di basso e si infilò nell’ascensore vecchio e fatiscente, non ebbe nemmeno il solito timore che si fermasse e cadesse. La testa a Sinisa, lo stomaco a Sinisa, le gambe a Sinisa. Ogni sua parte paralizzata e convinta di dover eseguire un’altra lotta, l’ennesima. Quante lotte poteva ancora fare? Quante prima di non riuscire a sollevare più il pugno?  
“Per lui miliardi ancora. Perché ho dato troppo per arrivare a questo punto e non c’è al mondo qualcosa per cui valga più la pena lottare.”  
Non c’era.   
  
L’ascensore si aprì ed Alessio esitò un momento prima di scendere, ma lo fece tirandosi dietro il trolley, tirò fuori le chiavi e con dita tremanti si avviò alla propria porta. Non c’era modo per capire da fuori se dentro c’era qualcuno.   
Inghiottì a vuoto per l’ennesima volta, si morse il labbro ed aprì la porta, ma lo fece con gli occhi chiusi.  
Non ebbe il coraggio di vedere.   
La luce era accesa o spenta?  
C’erano scarpe all’ingresso? Chiavi? Effetti personali? Giacche?   
O era tutto vuoto e spento?   
Alessio aprì la porta e rimase fermo all’ingresso col cuore in gola, lo stomaco in una morsa di ferro, la sensazione di cadere se avesse mosso un solo passo.   
Senza respiro.  
Quanto rimase fermo lì senza respiro, la mano stretta nel trolley?   
Il silenzio fu la sola percezione, poi allentò gli occhi e ne aprì uno.   
Luce.   
Un momento, luce?   
A quel punto Alessio li aprì entrambi di scatto e appena lo fece focalizzò immediatamente la figura alta e robusta in piedi in mezzo allo stanzone unico del miniappartamento comprato.   
Lui.   
Lui era là in piedi ad aspettarlo.   
Sinisa era venuto.   
Sinisa era lì.   
Alcuni secondi di riattivazione cerebrale, poi nemmeno si accorse di volare fra le sue braccia e saltargli letteralmente al collo.  
Sinisa si sentì investire da un giovane di 188 centimetri per 75 chili, leggero ma nemmeno troppo. La botta, indietreggiò per non cadere, rimase in piedi a stento, le sue gambe sollevate avvolte intorno alla vita, le braccia a soffocarlo, il suo viso contro il proprio.   
Il silenzio per diversi istanti ed infine le lacrime.   
Quelle benefiche, quelle purificatrici, quelle che mettevano via tutto.  
Lacrime di resa.  
Lacrime di fine e inizio.  
Lacrime di rinnovamento.  
Lacrime per entrambi.   
Lacrime di un amore nato per caso che nonostante tutto non era finito nemmeno un po’ anzi, si era solo rinforzato di più.   
Lacrime per voltare pagina e ricominciare.   
Lacrime mentre anche Sinisa stringeva fortissimo Alessio togliendogli il respiro, usando tutta la sua forza, riprendendo tutta la sofferenza che non avrebbe mai pensato di patire per lui, per amore.   
\- Avevo il terrore che non saresti venuto. - Mormorò girando il viso contro il suo collo, singhiozzando.   
\- Infatti non volevo. - Ammise Sinisa camminando faticosamente verso la porta per chiuderla, altrettanto faticosamente arrivò al tavolo della cucina su cui lo sedette.  
Appena lì ogni cosa accelerò brutalmente, come se la miccia si fosse accesa ed ormai la dinamite, quella bella grossa, non avesse più spago. Quello spago si era ormai consumato del tutto.   
Alessio girò la testa verso quella di Sinisa, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo obbligò a baciarlo mentre riprendeva a respirare solo in quel momento, a quel contatto con le sue labbra che si aprivano immediatamente venendosi incontro con la lingua.   
Si trovarono, si intrecciarono e si presero senza darsi un secondo per realizzare, per capire, per pensare.   
Dopo quel bacio vertiginoso, Alessio si tolse la giacca mentre il fiato diventava sempre più corto per la forte urgenza, Sinisa lo aiutò a togliersela e subito dopo sfilavano anche la maglia sotto, insieme alla canottiera intima.   
Il giovane si ritrovò a torso nudo seduto sul tavolo alla disperata ricerca della sua bocca che ora gli mancava per quel secondo di interruzione, ma Sinisa tirò indietro la testa prima di ridargliela. Alessio tirò fuori la lingua cercando di arrivarci comunque, questo diede fortemente alla testa a Sinisa che già non ne poteva più.  
Aveva praticato l’astinenza per scelta e per necessità. L’idea di sfogarsi sessualmente con qualcun altro lo faceva morire, non gli si era drizzato nemmeno un secondo.   
Solo lì finalmente ritrovò la sua erezione che subì una violenta impennata.   
Sinisa così si aprì i jeans e se li abbassò tirandosi fuori l’erezione, mentre Alessio stendendosi sul tavolo con la schiena si apriva i pantaloni ed alzava il bacino cercando di togliersi tutto come un matto, fremendo, ansimando, non facendocela più.   
Sinisa lo aiutò strattonando via il resto che non voleva saperne di scendere, una volta tolto tutto gli prese le gambe, gliele aprì e le schiacciò contro il suo torace che se le prese con le mani piegandole contro di sé.   
Sinisa lo guardò per un momento, riempiendosi di quella splendida visione che gli era mancata molto e che aveva pensato davvero di non poter più riavere.   
Alessio si succhiò il labbro e lo implorò con lo sguardo, i suoi splendidi occhi sottili ed allungati.   
\- Ti prego... - Mormorò. Sinisa si abbassò e sparì fra le sue gambe, possedette veemente la sua erezione già eccitata, ma non si soffermò molto, scese subito sotto a leccare e stuzzicare la sua apertura.   
Non si chiese se l’avesse fatto o meno, lo conosceva e sapeva che l’aveva fatto per ripicca verso di lui. Ma in quel momento ebbe un solo pensiero.   
“Eccolo, è di nuovo mio.” Non ci fu altro.   
Sentendosi esplodere si raddrizzò, si leccò abbondantemente la mano che si strofinò sull’erezione e prima di passare ad altri preliminare impossibili da gestire in quel momento, lo prese per i fianchi ed entrò in lui con una sola spinta possente e decisa.   
Quella stessa spinta che lo portò alle stelle.  
Alessio strinse e si irrigidì di riflesso, non più abituato a tale brutalità e rudezza, così Sinisa gli diede il consueto schiaffo sulla coscia per rilassarlo.   
Alessio per poco non venne subito, l’eccitazione salì ed insieme ad essa le lacrime che si erano asciugate da sole tuffandosi su di lui.   
Cosa ci si porta dietro di una persona? Qual è il gesto che ti lega maggiormente a lui? Cos’è che, se dovesse mancare, daresti un arto del tuo corpo pur di riavere?   
Per Alessio quel gesto stupido e perverso era quello che si portava dietro di lui.   
Quello schiaffo fatto nel preludio di un amplesso in totale abbandono.   
Un gesto che parlava di Sinisa, che lo rappresentava. Con un colpo brutale lui aggiustava tutto, ti stringeva in pugno. Con un colpo brutale lui ti rilassava e ti possedeva.   
Uno schiaffo, il suo, dato con la sua mano. Non forte, non che lascia il segno e non ti fa sedere. Quelli che ti fanno lamentare e poi gemere.   
Ma forse solo una cosa di cui poteva godere unicamente Alessio perché magari era il solo ad apprezzare quel genere di cose, a sentirsi vivo dopo che ne riceveva. E lui sapeva come darli, non forti, non fiacchi. Veloci, secchi, shoccanti e perfetti.   
Sinisa ormai dentro iniziò a spingere e non si perse in convenevoli. Le gambe di Alessio appoggiate sulle sue spalle, le sue mani sulle cosce, colpi sempre più profondi e veloci. Un ritmo incalzante, il mondo che scivolava intorno a loro mescolandosi via via mentre ogni cellula impazziva e gli dava alla testa.   
Tutto crebbe a dismisura, niente fu più come prima e mentre Sinisa arrivava in profondità senza pietà, senza risparmiarsi, andando più forte di sempre, gemendo completamente preso da lui, Alessio venne.   
I suoi schizzi sulla propria pancia pallida, uno proprio sull’aquila tatuata sullo stomaco. Sinisa si succhiò il labbro e abbandonò gli occhi all’indietro, finendo di impazzire.   
Cosa si sarebbe portato dietro di Alessio?   
La sua capacità di perdersi totalmente e di darsi senza riserve, di abbracciare ogni pratica, ogni atto, ogni istante che viveva.  
Sinisa fece suo Alessio fino in fondo e gli venne dentro in un’impagabile sensazione che gli era mancata più del respiro.   
Teso e inarcato, la testa all’indietro e la bocca aperta, ansimante, perso per un momento, si ritrovò grazie alle mani di Alessio che gli toglievano la maglia che aveva ancora indosso e poi alle sue braccia, braccia che dolcemente tornavano intorno al suo collo, dove vi nascondeva anche il viso.   
Lui accoccolato contro di sé.   
Ricambiò l’abbraccio e lo tenne stretto, gli occhi chiusi, la pace che tornava definitivamente. La pace con sé stesso, contro ogni lotta estenuante fatta fino a quel momento.  
Forse quelli come lui abituati alla guerra, quelli come lui nati nella guerra, non riuscivano a non combattere per sempre. Forse quelli come lui avevano bisogno di una guerra, ogni tanto, per capire quanto bella era la pace e la resa.   
E quanto bello era il suo corpo che fremeva bollente contro il proprio.   
\- E perché sei venuto? - Chiese Alessio dopo un tempo infinito, sentendo il fiato tornare quasi normale. Riprese il discorso appena accennato prima e Sinisa cercò di fare mente locale per una risposta accettabile. Alla fine con una mano sulla sua nuca decise per quella più reale.    
\- Perché sapevo che saresti venuto e che avresti pianto. - Poi piegò la testa di lato ironico, contro la sua. - Cosa che comunque hai fatto... - Alessio sorrise, si sciolse dall’abbraccio, gli prese le mani e gliele baciò per assicurarsi che fosse vero e reale. Sinisa si intenerì di quel gesto. - Non lo so perché sono venuto. Perché ti amo ed anche se sono convinto che soffri in una relazione come questa, per lontananza, per ruoli, per età, per differenze eccetera eccetera... niente, ti amo lo stesso. E sapere che c’eri mi ha impedito di darti il colpo di grazia finale e permetterti di odiarmi e voltare pagina. - Alessio si aggrottò realizzando quale era stato il piano finale.   
\- Tu sapevi che un mese e mezzo sarebbe stato insufficiente per dimenticarti o stare meglio. Sapevi che sarei venuto comunque. - Sinisa fece mezzo sorriso alzando la spalla.   
\- Se io che sono un insensibile senza cuore stavo soffrendo così tanto, tu come potevi stare, che sei quello sensibile e romantico dei due? - Alessio non sapeva se ridere o prenderlo a pugni, nel dubbio gli diede una testata sulla spalla, Sinisa ridacchiò.   
\- Ha vinto il cuore sulla testa? - Chiese Alessio realizzando il senso della sua frase che aveva cercato di dire sdrammatizzando. Sinisa guardò altrove imbarazzato poichè sì, in parole spicce era successo quello.   
\- Non ho fatto i conti con quel che provavo io. Avendo un’occasione, l’unica della mia vita con te, non sono riuscito a buttarla. Anche se tutto questo l’ho voluto io. Al tuo posto non mi perdonerei per averti fatto patire tanto. - Ovviamente Gigio l’aveva aggiornato sui piagnistei di Alessio. Questi rimase colpito dalla medesima riflessione che aveva avuto lui solo il giorno prima. Evidentemente per quanto diversi, erano uguali in qualcosa.   
Gli lasciò le mani e gli prese il viso voltandolo verso di sé, gli avvolse le gambe intorno alle sue per incastrarlo. Quando i loro occhi furono uno sull’altro, disse calmo e deciso, con un fuoco che ora fiammeggiava tanto quanto l’aveva fatto patire in quel lungo terribile periodo.   
\- Ho fatto a modo tuo, tutto. Mi sono distratto, ho scopato con Leo, mi sfogavo, ho anche cercato di aiutare Gigio per non pensare a noi. Ce l’ho messa tutta. E a questo proposito ti devo far sentire i video diari che ho registrato per farti capire cosa ho passato per un mese e mezzo e quanto ci ho provato. Perché volevo dimostrarti che pur trovando dei modi per rialzare la testa e stare meglio, avendo l’occasione di riavere quel che desidero più di ogni altro al mondo, io l’avrei colta. - Sinisa sospirò sconfitto, convinto che stavano davvero sbagliando e solo rimandando l’inevitabile.   
\- Lo sapevo che non sarebbe bastato, ma sapevo anche che fare tutto quel che di solito si fa per dimenticare il compagno, permette di tirare avanti. Volevo solo che tirassi avanti. - Alessio ancora non capiva e così lui concluse. - Volevo spezzarti il cuore oggi. Sapevo che pur tentandole tutte saresti venuto, perché sei testardo ed amo questo di te. E sapevo che se io invece non avessi mantenuto la mia promessa tu avresti chiuso con me. Ma a quel punto qualcosa in me si è ribellato. Quell’occasione io... io non potevo proprio mancarla. Non oggi. Non questa. -  
Alessio sorrise e sentì di nuovo la voglia di picchiarlo, ma questa volta lo baciò per dimostrargli che aveva fatto bene e cosa aveva guadagnato invece di fare di testa sua.   
Un bacio che diede ragione a quell’occasione colta.   
Forse un giorno si sarebbero lasciati, ma l’avrebbero deciso insieme.   
Quel giorno non era arrivato.   
\- Penso che sia la cosa più romantica che tu mi abbia mai detto. - Disse poi Alessio staccandosi un secondo dalla sua bocca. Sinisa si aggrottò:   
\- Che volevo spezzarti il cuore? - Alessio a quello rise illuminandosi, Sinisa non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza del suo sorriso. Quanto poteva essere bello se rideva?   
\- No, che hai scelto col cuore e non con la testa di cazzo che ti ritrovi! - Fu il turno di Sinisa di ridere e dandogli uno schiaffone sulla coscia ancora avvolta su di sé, riprese a baciarlo per recuperare tutto il tempo perso.   
\- Pensavo che la cosa più romantica che ti avessi mai detto fosse stata ‘devo punirti?’ - I due scoppiarono a ridere ancora.   
\- Quello non è romantico, quello è dolce! - Commentò malizioso riprendendo possesso della sua bocca, ridendo allo stesso tempo.  
E fra un bacio e l’altro i loro sorrisi illuminarono la stanza continuando a farsi battute demenziali com’era il loro stile, trascinandosi a vicenda sul letto, dimenticando finalmente tutte le lacrime versate. Lacrime che ora erano finalmente sorrisi.   
  
  
FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concludiamo la fic e la serie, per lo meno del 2017/18. Sinceramente non so se scriverò ancora di questa serie, Milan il Ritorno, ma mai dire mai. Non ho ancora progettato nulla. Forse potrei scrivere di Alessio in altre circostanze e cambiare per così dire universo (perchè il ragazzo mi piace troppo, ma non voglio rovinare questa meraviglia che ho creato con Sinisa) e partners, ma sono cose così su cui non ho minimamente iniziato a lavorare e non so se lo farò. Sono una scrittrice normale, se ho l'ispirazione prendo e parto, ma se devo programmare qualcosa è sicuro che non succederà. Per cui non decido. Faccio e basta. Seguite la mia pagina su FB (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/) per sapere su cosa scrivo, quando e dove pubblico e soprattutto per farmi domande.  
> Questa invece: http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/milan-il-ritorno.html è una pagina che ho fatto su questa serie e su tutte le coppie con foto e materiale vario per spiegare e riassumere la serie. Diciamo che non è completamente aggiornata fino alla conclusione ma quasi e comunque mancano solo un paio di cosine che aggiungerò!   
> Ovviamente voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno seguito questa serie negli anni ed hanno visto personaggi e vicende susseguirsi intorno ai protagonisti principali indiscutibili, Ale e Sinisa. Per chi magari ha letto solo questa e sperava vincesse Leo... eh, dopo 40 fic (questa è la quarantesima di questa serie e manco l'avessi fatto a posta a concludere così!) su Ale e Sinisa, in questo universo, non li avrei MAI separati e MAI li separerò. Se loro stanno insieme, lo staranno per sempre, almeno in questo universo. Però posso cambiare universo, diciamo, e metterlo con altre persone.   
> Aggiungo che sono milaniasta dalla nascita e Leo non mi andava giù all'inizio e per come è finita ancora meno mi andrà, per cui si può mettere una bella pietra sopra quel personaggio, per quanto mi riguarda.   
> Spero di avervi fatto compagnia, appassionato e fatto amare delle crack ship che non troverete sicuramente mai in giro!   
> Alla prossima serie sportiva! Baci Akane


End file.
